The pain I have from Loving you
by YuYoLS
Summary: Fairy Tail losing their loved ones one by one. The prophecy's of this war invloves a sacrifice, and the slayers. The Lost Magic. Everyone is falling apart. Involves Natsu's story of Igneel, and Lucy's parents. Juvia's complication, and Gray's mixed up feelings. Erza's problems with Jellal. Wendy and Romeo's love life But will everything be lost in history? Will Fairy Tail lose?
1. The Celestial princess tears, and smile

Lucy X Natsu

* * *

><p>Ever since Lucy had met Natsu, she had felt warm, safe, and loved. She never felt the lonliness, or the bad influence upon her. She was more than happy. This is all she could ever asked for. But what about Natsu? Does he feel anything from her?<p>

Lucy walked by herself home every day. No one to talk with, no one to love. But she was smiling. All she can do was smile.

Every morning, she'd see Natsu and Lisanna talking and laughing. Lucy has never seen Natsu so happy before. It was like the light of Lisanna was shining upon him. Lisanna meant alot to Natsu. He was scared to lose her. Natsu was over protecting her. Lucy knows why. Her and Natsu has been over this discussion.

**_FlashBACK_**

_"Natsu! You can't even go on a single mission with me? You partner?" Lucy asked._

_"Lucy! Its not that! I dont want to lose Lisanna like I did last time. I want her near by! I got to stay with her," Natsu said, "She's my friend..." he said._

_"I'm your friend too!" Lucy said._

_"Lucy! Try to understand Natsu's point!" Ezra said, "Lisanna was everything to Natsu and Happy. You can't just take that way from them" Ezra said._

_"What? Take it away?" Lucy asked, "Huh" Lucy sighed, "Fine, if thats what you want, Natsu. Im ok with it. As long as your happy. Then i'll be fine," Lucy covered her anger from a moment ago. _

_"Lucy" Natsu Whisper._

_"Lucy, are you really ok with it?" Gray asked._

_"Yeah, Since Natsu's new partner is Lisanna, And Gray has Juvia, I'll stick solo. I need to get strong and be independent anywyas" Lucy smiled. Lucy was very bipolar._

_""Lucy I never said Lisanna was my new partner. She's just gonna tag along with me" Natsu said._

_"yeah" Lucy said._

_"So your really ok with it?" Natsu asked._

_"Of course!" Lucy smiled, "Why wouldn't I? Lisanna is your soon to be wife right?" _

_"What?"NAtsu asked. Lucy had gone too far._

_"Lucy" Ezra stared, "You've gone far enough" Ezra said._

_"What?" Lucy asked, "I'm just saying, since Lisanna says they promised each other when little," Lucy said usuall. It pained her to say that._

_"Well, as long as your ok Lucy! Well I'll talk to you guys later! I'm going to see Lisanna!" Natsu ran off._

**End FlashBAck**

"I'll be ok" Lucy smiled, "Mira I need to talk to the Master. Is he in?" Lucy smiled.

"Of course" Mira smiled. As Lucy open the door, the Master was dancing.

"Master..."Lucy stared.

"Oh" Master coughed, "I'm sorry, well, Lucy what have you come here for?" he turned off the music.

"Oh, well I got a letter from my father, from my mother, My mom was the celestial Queen...which makes me the princess ...right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Seems like your finally awaken," Master said.

"Yes...sort of," Lucy said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Master, its about my mother. How did she really die?" Lucy asked.

"Well, in that letter there should be a mission. Its dangerous. very. Your mom was the only one who tooken that mission and accomplsihed it. But you should know...that on this mission if you take it, you will find out about your mother. What happen. The pain. Just like your pain now with Natsu," Master said.

"I understand," She accepted it, "I would like to take this mission," She became silent, "By myself"

"Are you sure?" Master asked.

"Well there is no one I can take. Natsu has Lisanna. Well, maybe I can take Ezra and Gray, and Wendy. Is that fine?" Lucy asked.

"Ezra is going on a 3 year mission. Gray is going with her and they are taking Juvia. Wendy and Charle is going to another mission for a couple months" Master said.

"I see. well, I have Loki, and my keys. And my mother's will," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, behind smiles, are also pain. Behind tears are happiness. Do you understand?" the small Master asked.

"Master, I understand fully well what you mean. But, there is no one to cry to" Lucy smiled, "Although we've been through that from the attack of the phantom. I know. But Master. I believe that crying is not the easiest thing to do. And besides, there are alot of other things I can do beside cry," Lucy smiled.

"Ok, its all up to you Lucy. Are you going to tell Natsu?" Master asked.

"Uhh...I dont see a reason to. Well, wish me good lucj Master!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, you have to be careful...especially being the celestial princess too," Master said.

"Of course" Lucy smiled exiting.

AS she exit, she saw Natsu and Lisanna smiling.

_Their happy, she thought._

"Mira, I'll be heading out!" Lucy smiled.

"Ok, good luck! Wait! What about telling Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Oh, well you can tell him. I really got to go!" Lucy didn't want to show any signs of hurt. She's weak, and she knows that. But she was not weak for she held in her tears, her happiness.

This is my second story.

Please tell me what you like and dislike :)

adn of course review! :)


	2. Wait till I am by your side

Cont:

As Natsu continue to talk with Lisanna, he smelled it. He notices something was not right. He got a bad stomach ache, and head aches. His mind was playing him. He couldn't guess what was going on. His body wouldn't let him stay still. It was like his spirit was sensing something, and didn't let Natsu sit put with Lisanna. As this was happening Lucy got onto the train, he had a sudden chill. Although he felt this, he didn't notice that Lucy was gone, until Levy walked up to Natsu and Lisanna.

"I knew Gray, Ezra, and Juvia left for a mission. But I would Have thought either you two would've went with Lucy" Levy said, "She was suppose to give me the new entry of her book today, but she wasn't home. Mira told me she went on a mission," Levy said. Natsu's happy face was broken.

"She went on a mission? Who did she take?" Natsu asked.

"No one" Mira walked up to them.

"She usually tells me where she was going," Natsu said.

"Well uh…isn't it obvious why she doesn't tell you where she is going these days?" Levy asked. Natsu just stared with his dragon eyes confused. Thinking deeply he still don't know what could've been wrong.

"I don't know" he said.

"Natsu, don't you trust Lucy to go on a mission by herself?" Lisanna asked trying to take Natsu's mind off of Lucy.

"Well, yeah, but my teammates would usually tell me where they are going," Natsu said, "Like Gray and Ezra who went on that weird mission. And Wendy with Charle, and Happy went to this other weird mission. But Lucy, she usually reports to me. Why didn't she this time?" Natsu thought hard,

"Well, isn't that because you simply pretend you didn't hear her say she's leaving?" Lisanna said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Last time she went on a mission, she came towards us and you were talking to me. Lucy came and said that she's going on a mission for three days. And well…she just walked off, because of someone who wasn't listening," Lisanna lecture him.

"I was!" Natsu yelled, "I remember it!"

"Well, what is done is done," Master enters the conversation,

"Well, I'm worried, but I trust her so she will be fine," Natsu said with a fake smile.

"Of course," Lisanna smiled. As Natsu was going to eat the hot dog in front of him that Mira had just put on the table, Master said something shocking for Natsu.

"Say that again?" Natsu asked, "I think I heard you wrong"

"I doubt you heard me wrong" Master mumbled, "I said, Lucy took an S-rank mission!" Master yelled. All eyes from the guild members were towards that conversation. No one had moved for a second. They all seem to thought that they have heard wrong.

"Master, is she strong enough?" Lisanna asked for Natsu. Natsu was in too much shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was going to happen to Lucy.

"Lucy? Strong? Strong enough to hold in her pain and rejection from you two," Master said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu finally asked.

"I mean, what do you know about her? These past couple of weeks she has been training. Well, what I mean is that, the mission she is taking could last more than 10 years. Her mother didn't finish the mission until she was 30. And she started at the age of 15," Master said. Layla didn't get married till 31. She had Lucy at the age of 35.

"10 years?" Mira asked.

"That's a long time" Lisanna said.

"Yes it is. Well, since you believe that she'll get pass that then she would come back with no harm," Master drank his beer. Everyone wanted to know what was Natsu going to do, since he didn't want to leave Lisanna, and was over protected of her too. Natsu didn't let anyone touch her besides Elf man. So as everyone stared, Natsu held a fist. He couldn't rely on Ezra or Gray to go fetch her. Or help her. He couldn't rely on Happy to go chase after her. He had no choice but to either let her be or Natsu him self go chase Lucy.

"I'll go," Natsu said, "I'm going after her. Just me. Not Lisanna or anyone else. I'm going alone," Natsu said manly.

"Well said," Master said.

"Natsu," Lisanna said holding on to him.

"Lisanna, Lucy is my friend. She's my nakama. I need to go get her. No one is there for her at this time. I need to be there for her. Lisanna believe in me," Natsu said. As Lisanna let go, Natsu walked out and as soon as he closed the door, he lifted his head. His eyes hit the sun and as his body filled with heat, he smiled, and stretched.

"Huh" he sighed, "Weirdo, you shouldn't leave your partner behind in missions like this," He ran. Lisanna knew Natsu craved for a big mission. He was always with her, and she knew this isn't what he wanted. Although he may act happy around her, he wanted to go; he wanted to become stronger to go on these types of mission. She was bothered. She was bothered, that when he comes back, he won't be hers to keep any more.

**LUCY POV**

As I rode the bus, it reminded me of old times. Natsu would usually get sick because of rides. Usually all of us were laughing, or either fighting. These old times, were things I should enjoy. Everyone changes and that's a good thing. But sometimes, they just don't know how much it hurts for those who loved them.

_Wait…Me? Love Natsu? That can't be right. I'm not in love! I just…love everybody. Right…their friends. Nothing more, I thought._ Now who was this person again? Well, I'm sure on this mission I had to go see someone…who was it? Maybe there was no one. Oh well, all I had to do, was seal the spiritual forbidden god like person…I think.

"Gosh how long is this ride?" I asked my self.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra? You're done with your mission?" I asked.

"No, were chasing him down to the town near Luska," Ezra said.

"Oh, I see, where is Gray and Juvia?" I asked.

"Oh their running errands for me," Ezra said.

"Ok," I didn't know how to not make this conversation so awkward, I was trying to ask more questions, but Ezra beat me to it.

"Lucy, where are you going? Are you on a mission with Natsu?" Ezra asked.

"No," I said, trying not to remember what Ezra said to her last time, "I'm going to the place Kino, near Luska,"

"Oh, Lucy, I'm sorry if I offended you about Natsu," Ezra said. I sighed.

"Ezra, can you not bring that up? I'm going on vacation, I want to relax," I snapped. I had never talk like this towards Ezra. The scarlet hair girl was surprised, but sat down with me.

"Sorry, Ezra, I'm not in a good mood at all. Uh, I'm stressed out. Everyone is changing and well, I just don't know how I should act towards them. If I make a mistake I feel as if I might hurt my self," I said.

"Lucy," as Ezra was about to say something Juvia appeared.

"Lucy! Your not here to still Gray-sama back are you!" Juvia yelled. Gray was behind her.

**NORMAL POV**

"No, nothing like that at all" Lucy smiled. Ezra saw that smile of Lucy's gave a different aura.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I'm on a vacation to Kino, near Luska," Lucy said.

"So you'll be dropped off before us," Gray said.

"I thought you were on a mission?" Juvia asked.

"No," Lucy said.

_I must not let them find out or they'll make a big deal out of it, Lucy thought._

"So, you're on a vacation by yourself?" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, "Why don't you ask me these questions too?" Juvia asked.

"Because I your always beside me," He sighed.

"Yeah, well…ask me questions anyway," she said.

"Well, right now Lucy is here! I'll talk with you later," Gray said. Lucy was laughing.

"What is funny?" Juvia asked.

"Why are you so quiet Ezra?" Gray asked. Ezra was studying Lucy.

"Ezra, Gray, Juvia, there is something I got to tell you guys," Lucy said.

_If I keep this in, and they find out later, what will they say? Why don't I just tell them the truth? Why am I keeping this inside? Lucy thoughts jumbled up._

"Yes?" they asked.

"Um," Lucy paused, "What do you guys think about having a party?" Lucy asked.

"What kind of party?" Juvia asked.

"Party for… you guys coming back from your first long mission," Lucy said.

"Sure, um… that sounds fine" Gray said.

"Lucy, Are you ok?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I am" Lucy smiled. The bus stopped.

"Luska. We have arrived in Luska" the man in driving the train said.

"Well, seems like I need to head out" Lucy smiled, "It was nice seeing you guys! It's been like 2 years and 6 months. Well, good luck on catching all 5000 people!" Lucy walked out.

"She seems different," Gray said, "Its too strange, she gotten, very tough," Gray said.

"Yeah" Juvia stared.

"That was too close!" Lucy sighed.

**BACK TO NATSU**

"Huh!" Natsu complained, "If I don't keep an eye out, I might miss my stop" Natsu said throwing up.

"Mommy," a little girl said.

"Yes" she answers.

"That man looks like the man that that pretty blonde hair's drawing," the little girl with brown hair, and blue eyes said.

"Don't point Yuna," the mom said. As Natsu heard, Natsu immediately overcame his fear of the ride.

"Hey, Little girl, and the mommy," Natsu said, "That blonde, do you know what her name is?" Natsu asked.

"You mean Lucy?" The mom asked.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, "Do you know where she went?" Natsu asked.

"Mr. Dragon," The little girl called, "Our Lucy, was talking with these other people," Yuna the little girl said. Natsu didn't like the way the little girl said "OUR LUCY."

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Well, there was a stripper, a stalker, and a lady with some heavy looking armor on her," Yuna said, "Lucy says their name are-"Natsu had cut her off.

"Gray, Juvia, and Ezra," Natsu said, "Are they still on the train?" Natsu asked.

"You mean the armor, stripper, and the stalker?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, don't say that! Dear, Mr. Dragon, Lucy had left a day or 2 days ago. And as for her friends, they left just some time ago," the mother said.

"Really," Natsu paced, "Which town did she go to?" Natsu asked.

"Luska," Yuna said.

"Luska?" Natsu asked, "What is she doing in that town?"

"Mom" Yuna went to whisper to her mom's ear.

"I got to hurry this up!" Natsu complained, soon her was so worried that he was talking to him self yelling.

"Who is yelling so loud?" a familiar voice said. Natsu paused for a second and turned.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, "What are you doing here you iced brain?"

"Same goes for you! You flame brain!" Gray said.

"I heard you saw Lucy," Natsu said.

"And what if?" Gray asked.

"Where's Ezra?" Natsu was on the verge of panicking.

"She left me here, to see if you would be on your way," Gray said, "Say you haven't changed a bit," Gray said.

"Same goes for you," Natsu said.

"But you know…it surprise me a lot how your not sick riding this train. Are you really Natsu?" Gray asked.

"That's right, I'm riding a train!" Natsu said, "But wait...if you said you saw Lucy. And you said that Ezra left you here to see if I come along, what are you guys up to?" Natsu asked.

"You dumb maniac! Something is weird! Lucy said she was going to Kino at Luska. And you know for yourself how Luska is. There is no store or place called Kino there. Luska is none other than a forest, maze with one person guarding it. And you know who to," Gray said.

"Igneel," Natsu whisper, "But how can she get through the barrier?" Natsu asked.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Gray asked.

"I was just asking my self" Natsu stopped walking.

"I know. I was just saying. Well, any who. Ezra said the train won't arrive at Luska until tomorrow morning. And by then, we might not make it in time for Lucy," Gray said.

"Well, there is one possibility. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gray?" Natsu smiled.

"You mean….bust this train and try to get it to go backward?" Gray asked.

"No!" Natsu said, "Bust this train and get it to go backward!" Natsu said.

"That's what he said," Yuna said.

"Stop for a moment," the mother said, "Lucy gave me this," She handed Natsu a ring. It was their old friendship ring he had worked on. He remembers giving this to Lucy and putting it on her little fingers. He finally remember saying from the time of the Phantom attack.

_**Flashback**_

_From the attack of the Phantom attack, After Natsu had rescue Lucy from the tower. _

"_I'll protect you Lucy. You're my number one important best friend!" Natsu smiled, making Lucy blush, "Lucy, I wont let you get hurt or let you down! So don't give up on me! And keep fighting!" Natsu cheered her up. _

"_Aye" She started crying as Natsu stick it onto her fingers. It wouldn't fit._

"_Why wont it fit? Huh!" Natsu yelled._

"_Because her fingers are too fat!" Happy rolled his tongue. _

"_Shut-up Happy!" Lucy began to smile again, "Stop lying Natsu!" Lucy said._

"_Ok, ok" He stuck it onto her ring finger, he smiled bigger, "It's a good luck charm. When you're in trouble I'll come to you no matter where you are I'll try to find you" He said._

"_Thank-you Natsu, for being there for me" She smiled. _

**Back to the present!**

Natsu remembered it clearly. Of course he had. That was the time he wanted to hug her the most. He wanted to cheer her up, he was sad that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Natsu," Gray said, "Lady, May I ask you how you got that ring?" Gray asked suspicious.

"Our Lucy said young girls like me don't need to cry because I have someone important looking over me. So she gave me this as a good luck charm," Natsu was shocked, "She said it's a good luck charm,"

"May I keep this?" Natsu asked.

"Of course you may," the mom said.

"I'll let you have it," Yuna said, "Under one condition, for Lucy to not kill Enron," The little girl said.

"Deal!" Natsu said.

"You better keep your words or Lucy WILL die," Yuna said.

"She means it too," the mom said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"You'll see" Yuna covered up her mom's mouth. It was as if she was controlling her own mom. And her self.

"Freaky" Gray whispered. Natsu just stared at the ring, "You ready Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yes!" Natsu held the ring tight. It was as if he was holding her hand, that ring had her vanilla scent on the ring. _Lucy, don't do anything strange, wait till I'm by your side, Natsu thought._ Natsu didn't understand why he has a bad feeling about her leaving for a mission, and the worst part was, that she was entering where Natsu was raised.

The Fire Dragon's Lair. Its dangerous, even if Igneel is not there. Its probably even more dangerous! Lucy doesn't know what she's doing. Or does she?

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it is not good. If you dont like it, tell me, and tell why you dont. :)<p>

If you like it, tell me why you do!

Hope you review!


	3. Thankyou

Thanks to all who reviewed this. 3

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU AND GRAY<strong>

"So, Natsu, when I say 3 go ahead and break the back do-" Gray fell out of the train. But all he could hear was a BOOM!

"Where outa there," Natsu said with both his hands together, now stretching. As he turned around he saw Gray on the ground with his face and legs sticking out, "Gray what are you doing there?" He asked,

"Why did you ever asked!" Gray yelled hitting him on the head.

"What! I did as you said! Break the back door!" Natsu yelled hitting Gray back.

"I said on 3!" Gray yelled, and they started fighting. Then Natsu stopped as his fist was 1inch way from Gray's face. Then Gray hit Natsu, "Natsu are you stupid! How are you going to be able to stop her?" Gray Punched, "If you can't even fight against me!"

"Gray!" Natsu's fire bursted out. The flames were different. It was not anger, or happy, or just any. It was more of a pure fire. And innocent love like.

"Natsu, why are you here anyways?" asked Gray.

"What do you mean? She's my comrade! What else would I come to get her back for?" Natsu asked, with his fire disapearing.

"Really?" Gray stared, "Dont bother chasing her. Me, Juvia and Ezra can take her back on our own," Gray said, "Go catch your train Natsu,"

"What!" Natsu yelled, "She took an S-rank mission GRAY!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" Gray stared.

"Yes! You think that OUR Lucy can make it?" Natsu said. Gray stared for quite a while then smirked.

"Seems like you dont believe that our Lucy is strong?" Gray smiled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"So now that Lisanna's back, Lucy has trained," Gray stared dully at Natsu, "Juvia told me. Juvia was worried when Lucy passed out 35 times, during all the training," Gray said.

"She was training?" Natsu asked.

"Duh," Gray said, "She's not just any celestial mage, she's a celestial posesser. She doesnt need to summon Loki and them anymore. She mereges with her keys. And well, in her body she has the power of that key she used," Gray said.

"But Lucy is Lucy," Natsu said, "She needs me to rescue her, she needs me to be there for her,"

"No Natsu, **YOU** need her," Gray said. Natsu just sat down. "You've been overly protective of Lisanna latley, and you dont even bother to care what others are involved in,"

"Thats not true," Natsu said.

"Natsu! There's no use denying!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Natsu stood, "I **KNOW **that's not true! Because I know exactly where you, Ezra, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and even Lucy are going! I hear all your conversations!" Natsu said.

"BUT IS THAT EVEN SHOWING THAT YOU CARE? OR DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYMORE NATSU?" Gray completly yelled. Natsu had nothing to say. For what Gray was saying was true. What and where have he been?

"Let's go" Natsu walked on the rail road track.

"Natsu, your such a doofus," Gray whispered, "Lucy, that girl, has closed her hearts, i'm not sure if there is a space for you to enter Natsu,"

**LUCY and HER EPIC FAIL**

As Lucy was trying to find her way to this place. Luska, that so called deadly place. And on her tail, was the armor warrior, Erza. As Lucy not noticing that Erza was gonna chase her down. Although along the way Erza bumped into someone she was also chasing.

"So the Scarley warrior decided to show-up," the man said, "Erza Scarlet!" he yelled.

"And I was just chasing after you, Tank," Erza changed into an armor.

"Fairy Tail!" people yelled.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy turned and saw Erza fighting.

"Was she chasing me?" Lucy asked, "Erza can take care of her self, I know it. Sorry Erza, I'm going," Lucy walked.

_I'm sure they won't be able to find me if I disguise myself, Lucy thought._ She was wearing a moustache and a weird green hat.

"Excuse me," Lucy said with a deep voice.

"Erza!" Tank man said.

"I'm sorry, the military will be here. Just stay calm, I really got to go," Erza said.

"I've lost them for sure though," Lucy said standing in line for exiting the town. Erza walked to the front of the line.

"Have you guys seen a londe headed girl with some chocolate eyes, and she carries keys?" Erza asked.

"No" They would all reply.

"That means she's still here in the town," Erza said, "And there's only one exit, to Luska," Erza said.

_Good thing she doesn't suspect me. I hope I will get out well, but when were there so many people heading to go to Luska? I thought they were all afraid to go to the Igneel's place? Lucy thought._

"Mam," Lucy poked an old lady in front of her, "May I ask you where your goi-" As the lady turns Lucy yelled. The lady had no face. There was no nose, eyes, or mouth. Lucy was scared, but then all of a sudden she noticed that everything around her was dolls. Where was she? Lucy stared around, there was nothing that moved. Lucy's heart was beaeting so fast. Then she calmed down.

"Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Incorrect," a familiar voice said. All of a sudden rain began to poor.

"Juvia," Lucy smiled, "You sure caught me off gaurd, so you learned how to pause time? And use water at the same time?" Lucy asked, "Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, that was very nice of you," Erza said, "you should know there isn't going to be any one here, near Luska," Erza said.

"Of course," Lucy said, "Please let me through," Lucy said.

"I will not. Not until Gray comes back," Juvia said.

"Juvia, were friends arn't we?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, your my friend, but am I yours?" Erza asked. Lucy suspected something going on with Ezra.

"Of course you are Erza, what makes you think that your not my friends?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy, its been 3 and 1/2 years since you've been like this, But to me, it was just like yesturday when you were all crazy," the memories came back to Lucy, but didn't touch her.

"Yeah, it was fun," Lucy said with no emotions.

"Lucy, was it because I told you that your off our team? And you should go solo?" Erza asked uncomftorable.

"That helped me alot, thank-you," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy! What i'm trying to say is that why are you doing an S-rank mission by your self?" Erza asked. Lucy stared for a couple of seconds.

"Well, Erza, isn't that because you told me, that i'm going solo to get me stronger?" Lucy asked innocently and confused.

"Lucy, You took that seriously didn't you?" Juvia asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "S-rank?" Lucy lied, "There ain't no way am I able to get a S-rank mission!"

"Really?" Erza asked, "Then can you wait, before you enter, for Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Why is Natsu coming?" Lucy asked,

"Because he wants to do this S-rank mission," Erza said.

"I refuse to let him, this aint even a S-rank mission!" Lucy said, "Really! I still can't beat you Erza. Or even Natsu, and Gray," Lucy laughed.

"Lucy," Juvia said, "haven't you been training?" Juvia asked.

"What? Juvia? Yes I was training," Replied Lucy, "But training to finish the other 70,000 mission," Lucy said.

"Is that true?" Erza asked.

"Yes! huh," Lucy sighed, "If you think I'm lying why dont we just," Lucy took a step and Juvia's time turned into the normal time, and Erza was amazed on what Lucy have just done, "Erza, I really got to get this mission done! See ya!" Lucy entered the exit. And she set a barrier.

"A Barrier?" Juvia asked.

"Ah...dang it," Lucy had put a barrier around her, Juvia and Erza inside that square of mall.

"So you made a silly mistake did you, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I guess I did," Lucy turned around and saw that Juvia and Erza was heading towards her. The only choice Lucy had left was to run until she could undue the barrier.

"And I thought you trained," Juvia said using her water to capture Lucy.

"Thats why I said, I didn't train as hard," Lucy said.

"Well, you better watch it Lucy," Erza said using her swords to attack. Then all of a sudden someone shot an arrow at Erza. Erza stopped before the arrow caught her face. No one was there, but some how Lucy was able to get down there so fast.

"I'm starting to feel as if u have more than one power Lucy. you dont just know how to control your keys, there's something else," Erza smiled, "This is getting fun,"

"It sure is, but it's about to end," Lucy smiled, but in that one second Juvia and Erza saw something they didn't expect, Lucy was smiling. Lucy was crying. Lucy was running so that the tears would be able to fly off and not leak down where you can see them. Erza was so angry. She completly lost her self.

"I'm sorry Erza," Lucy smiled outside the barrier, "Juvia"

1...2...seconds...

"**LUCY**!" A roar came from the tunnel of the square.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Gray!" Juvia smiled.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray was in the barrier. They got in when Lucy re did it.

Lucy didn't look back. Her back was facing towards them. Lucy didn't want to turn, if she did, she would cry.

"Lucy! Look at me!" Natsu ran to the barrier near her.

_It'll be ok, Lucy just turn around so that they won't have to worry, Lucy thought._

"Yeah?" Lucy smiled, "Natsu! Your here! Thats weird? Were all here! Well, I got to go, and besides, I am in a rush, so see ya Natsu," her eyes were were the eyes of lies. She turned back around.

"Lucy! DON'T Go!" Natsu said, "And don't lie to me!" Lucy never answered.

"Natsu, are you saying you don't trust me?" Lucy asked.

"I do! But this is not a normal place!" Natsu said, "The weather changes and there are weird animals there!" Natsu yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Yeah? Thank you for the information! Well, got to go! See ya!" Lucy walked forward.

"Lucy! Don't DIE YET! WHEN I BREAK THIS BARRIER, WE'LL FINISH THIS TOGETHER!" Natsu was busting his energy with that barrier.

"You can try," Lucy smiled, "But there ain't no way your going to break that barrier, when you have someone else on your mind," Lucy smiled. She walked away, but no one heard her say that.

Natsu groaned and yelled, "BREAK YOU HARD BARRIER!" he was using all his energy on that barrier.

"Natsu, that's not how i goes," Gray said.

"Then what?" Natsu yelled.

"Remeber when we all took our first mission together, Edgor, and his winds. We dug through," Erza said.

"But what are we going to dig with?" Juvia asked.

"No!" Natsu said, "This is Lucy, she knows what we would try to do," Natsu said, "This barrier, is a weird one, sorta like a spell," Natsu said sitting down. Then 2 hours passed. Natsu jumped up.

"I'm not going to waste any more time, lets bust this thing open!" Natsu yelled.

"I agree with Natsu," Gray said

"Juvia agree's with Gray-sama," Juvia blushed.

"No," Erza said, "Natsu, remember how the old Lucy was, the one that opened up. Lucy is smart and she would only have one weakness, her heart," Erza smiled.

"Ah~" Gray nodded.

"Juvia understands," Juvia said

"Whats going on?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's barrier was bassed on her horoscope, or if not then the heart of this barrier," Erza smiled.

"There's a heart to a barrier?" Natsu asked,

"They don't know I can hear them do they?" Lucy asked her self, smiling, "It'll be fine," Lucy breathed.

Lucy's Chant

*He's here,  
>he's by my side<br>there's no reason to be scared  
>because he's here<br>I can do this  
>be brave<br>he's here  
>Believe<br>I'll be fine, you "idiot"

Then there was a smirk on Lucy's Face.

"Thank-you, for worrying about me,"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if its bad. Some parts doesnt sound right. If it doesn't you can ask me.<p>

Any question or likes or dilikes, please say so.

I appreciate your reviews~ thank you

-please review 3

-yuuril


	4. Erza?

_Preview: _

_"There's a heart to a barrier?" Natsu asked,_

_"They don't know I can hear them do they?" Lucy asked her self, smiling, "It'll be fine," Lucy breathed._

_Lucy's Chant_

_*He's here,_  
><em>he's by my side<em>  
><em>there's no reason to be scared<em>  
><em>because he's here<em>  
><em>I can do this<em>  
><em>be brave<em>  
><em>he's here<em>  
><em>Believe<em>  
><em>I'll be fine, you "idiot"<em>

_Then there was a smirk on Lucy's Face._

_"Thank-you, for worrying about me,"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU POV<strong>

_I was shocked that she just did that. She finally, just locked me out of her life. As if there was nothing at all, as if she didn't care I exsisted. It doesn't matter. I'm sure she is hiding her tears. That little weirdo. Natsu took a deep breath. _

"Guys, Listen," Ezra began, "We should be able to figure this out. Remember what Loki said. She is lonley. Her heart, is lonley. And something can't hold on forever, if we attack this thing, then when we get out, we have already wasted all our energy," Ezra said.

"And you point is?" I asked, "I believe, that Lucy, wont just let us die in here,"

"And are you saying that WE are saying that we THINK Lucy is making us starve to death in here you dim wit?" Gray asked.

"I never accused you guys," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, has a weakness!" Gray yelled.

"And!" Natsu asked.

"Were saying that only you would know!" Erza yelled. It got quiet.

"Why me?" Natsu asked.

"Because," Juvia was the only one who said it, "Natsu, its obvious," Juvia said looking up after thinking for a while, "Your closer to her, and you guys are always together. Natsu, we all know that you two, are best friends, but more than that. You two, understand each other like none others would," Jucia said "Your very fortunate Lucy," Juvia said staring at Gray.

"I KNOW I understand Lucy! But that doesn't mean anyting!" Natsu yelled. He didn't notice that he was trying to deny something.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, "I thought we were talking about this!" Gray yelled, "If you didn't know her, why would you be here!" Gray punched Natsu.

"Gray! Its the same thing as me and Lisanna!" Natsu yelled, "Its the same every where I go!" Natsu yelled on the ground, "I'm here, because she's my friend! I would do same thing for you guys too!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! Your not in love with Gray!" Erza finally bust, "Its not the same Natsu! Your in love with Lucy, and your not in love with Gray, or any of us. Natsu, thats why you didn't go after Lisanna. Because you knew, that she's safe somewhere. Or else you would have never went to that place. The place where she had died. But you didn't!" Erza yelled.

"I love LISANNA! I love the Guild! And I love Lucy!" Natsu yelled, "Can I not love them all? Do I have to only love ONE person?" Natsu yelled. Lucy had a smirk on her face.

"Natsu, if you want it to be like that, thats fine too," Juvia said, "You can be in love. But your hurting both of them, is that fine?" Juvia understood what love was.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, who makes your heart move? And beat the most? Who makes you feel like you never feel before? Who makes you feel loved, and safe?" Juvia asked, "Most of all, who do you want to see everyday? Or..." Juvia stare at Gray, "Who breaks your heart the most?" Too bad Gray was staring at the ground.

"The only one, who has broken my heart, is Lisanna," Natsu denied Lucy.

"Then leave here Natsu," Erza said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You mission is not to save Lucy anymore, I've assigned you to another mission, go to Lisanna help her get stronger, and we will bring Lucy back," Erza said, "Your no longer apart of Lucy, for I know that every word that has been spoken in here, Lucy has heard," Erza said.

"What?" the three of them yelled. (Juvia, Natsu, and Gray)

"Lucy is an S-ranked mage. No longer the Lucy we know. She aint just gonna let her enemy stay in a barrier with out her being able to hear any plans." Erza smiled, "Leave Natsu, for you no longer mean anything to her in this case, right Lucy?" Erza smiled.

"Erza Scarlet." Lucy smiled, "Your quite smart, but now you've lost your one and only chance to escape, Erza believe in me I'll be back in 5 years,"

"5?" Erza yelled. No one could hear Lucy's voice only Erza could.

"Erza what are you saying? Who are you talking to? Is it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy? What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Erza, this mission, is already done. I'm done with this mission. It was simple. Very," Lucy was crying, "But it hurts! It hurts to find out the truth, and to know the truth. But to believe them makes it worser!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy?" Erza yelled, "Whats happening?"

"Erza listen close, in 5 years, no make that 6 years, there will be a tragic at the town of our Guild," Lucy said, "IN order to prevent this from happening, we all need more power, and lean towards the safty of every one in the town." Lucy said

"But what is going to happen? How am I suppose to protect something when I dont even know whats coming?" Erza said.

"Erza, you of all should be aware that Jellal has his ways of doings. All Guilds needs to be aware that Jellal will escape from the cell, in 2 years. With in these 6 years, he will train, or go find Zeref," Lucy said.

"Again? But he lost his memories?" Erza said.

"Yeah, but Erza just do this, all guild should immediately put into safty A. For the next 6 years, I'll see you later Erza," Lucy cut off.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled with tears falling, _why didn't she finish anything about him? _Erza thought

"Erza! What did Lucy say?" Natsu asked.

"Lets leave," Erza said. The barrier was disapearing, and as they stood there, watching Erza leaving to go to the opposite direction.

"Erza!" Natsu roared, "What about Lucy?"

"What about Lucy?" Erza stopped and turn back to look at them, "Natsu, What about her? I thought she wasn't important to you? Of course, for you who said that you want Lisanna in the group. We kicked Lucy out of the group, remember?" Erza yelled.

"What?" Natsu stared. THe flashback appeared to him of him saying that Lisanna is going to be with the group from now on.

"You flamebrain, at least remember about the things you do," Gray said, "Lucy was listening, and not just that, seems like things just finished with a big ending," Gray said, "Only you know what Lucy would do next," Gray walked off.

"Your wrong Gray," Juvia said, It was the first time Juvia called him like that. His name with out the _sama, "_Lucy, will change when she comes back. As you can see, Natsu didn't expect to see that Lucy had became an S ranked class mage, as he was clinging all over Lisanna. No one had notice Lucy these pass years. She is none other than 19 right now," Juvia said, "Next time we see her, is what Erza said, in 5 years, thats along time for Natsu to think," Juvia walked off.

"I didn't see that coming," Gray said staring at Juvia. Natsu stared at the exit to his old home. As he walked to the exit that Lucy just walked passed it.

Erza turned to see, then Juvia, and Gray turned to see what his decision was. Natsu walked to the door, and saw that Lucy was smiling when she had left. Natsu was crying and let a tear fall.

"Natsu, become stronger," Natsu heard.

"Lucy, be safe." Natsu sighed, "IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled, "TAKE CARE OF LUCY!" Natsu yelled, and then he did something amazing that no one would have expected him to do.

**LUCY POV**

So, it had only been 3 days that I've left them in the barrier, and after the three days, I had finish this mission my mom left. It was quite easy but hard to take in. At the same time, hearing that Natsu still love Lisanna more, broke my heart. It hurts to find out, that my mom was not just the celestial Queen, she was the Queen over all. Queen of the unexpect I call it.

I didn't see it coming. I didnt know, that she was the Queen of something so simple. But hard to keep nder control. My mom, had died to save this. Which angered me. She could have lived. She could have. But In order to save this. She sacrificed her soul to the only thing that couldn't save her. To that Zeref. To him. That black mage Zeref. With nothing worth understanding in him. No feelings in him. He can kill but not understand the pain of losing.

It angered me to know that he, was the one to kill my mother. And not only that. To know that my father was not my father. Made me happy,and sad. To know and to understand are two different things. And to be able to figure out what and why Igneel and the 7 dragons left, was over the point. I couldn't bellieve what I heard from Igneel was something I wanted to know. To think he was and knew my mother, was not just the point, but to believe, that he was involved in my mother's sickness, made me mad, furious, angry.

I sat in the rain, thinking about things, and, as Darkness was about to over take my soul, until Igneel, said one thing that made me believe that I can become stonger. To protect, to hold onto the things I love, I was thrilled to hear this from him.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Princess of the Guilds, the heavens, the other world, are you going to give up your memories? Your life? Your loved guild? Your home? Your mom? What about that one story you wanted to write? Even if you now hate Natsu, What about the little one? And what about your promises? Of no regret?" Igneel laughed, "Were you lying to him?"

Lucy looked up. And as she pictured his face, Lucy wiped the tears of rain away, and stood.

"I'm stupid, I can't give up, I'm SoRRY IGNEEL!" Lucy was on the ground begging, "PLEASE TRAIN ME!" Igneel began to laugh.

"We will start as soon as your wounds heal from the tiger. Your quite a weakinling," Igneel smiled.

"Don't make fun of my weakness," Lucy walked in the cave as if that was her home, "Well, you fire dragon, Where is my room and where is the shower?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Igneel lauged even more, "There is none of that in these nature, your worser than your mom," Igneel turned into a human, "The shower is in the cold pond out side, your bed is on the the ground, and you wont be training with just me," Igneel smiled, "Were doing this the hard way, Your going to all 7 dragons. Then were going to all guilds for a final battle with each mage in there," Igneel smiled evilly.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled, "YOUR KIDDING THAT MY BED IS ON THE FLOOR right?" Lucy yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me, you dont care about who to fight in these guilds but you care about your bed?" Igneel said, "Well," as he was about to say something, Lucy yelled.

"YOU turned into a human?" Lucy yelled.

"Yes of course, Dragons can turn into all kinds of things, well, this is just a illusion," Igneel had a rough voice.

"Igneel?"Lucy asked, "I dont want to rest, I want to keep this training non-stop," Lucy smiled.

"No, not until you healed, then we can see how long non-stop is," Igneel walked off.

"Cocky are you?" Lucy said.

"I heard that," Igneel said.

"I know you did," Lucy said.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that Natsu has just left this area," Igneel said, "So what ever happens happens, for he wont be here to protect you, if you die you die. If you get sick like your mom, then you get sick and die as well. But you should know," Igneel was about to say something.

"Blah blah blah, I know, dont lecture me! Geez!" Lucy said smiling then she pointed her thumb up, "Igneel, Natsu's dad, I have a goal too. If I win all of my matches, I want you to go find my dad for me," Lucy said.

"Sure, If you can, but thats not what i was going to say," Igneel said, "I wanted to tell you, that Natsu, left something for you at the entrance to this lair, go pick it up if you want it,"

"I dont want to," Lucy said.

"You sure? Even if it was the most important thing for him?" Igneel said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Well, you have 1 week to get better. So go get me some food. Some people comes by to give me some food for worships. You know they thinki'm their god," Igneel rolled his eyes.

"Thats nice," Lucy smiled, "I'll go get it!" Lucy smiled.

"Great," Igneel walked off.

"Yep," Lucy smiled.

**NORMAL POV **  
><strong>BACK AT THE GUILD<strong>

"Natsu! Are you ok?"

"Where is Lucy?"

"WHat happen?"

"Gray, Juvia, Erza! YOUR BACK!"

"Natsu, where's you scarf?" People asked. But no one said a single thing. No one. There was no answers. All that happen was remained in silent until Happy, Wendy, and Charle came in, with Gajeel and Lilly Panther.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, "Explain!"

"Lucy..."Happy cried.

"Shut-up!"Charle yelled.

"Wendy has something to say!" Wendy had become more womenly like, she was no kid no more, "On our mission, Charle had fore seen a vision, on What will happen in the next 2 years," The first movement was Erza. Charle stared at Erza.

"We shouldn't say this aloud, Charle," Erza said,

"Why? Is it because your the one to get Jellal out of the cell?" Charle asked.

"What?" Everyone including Erza asked.

"Yeah, In my vision, you Erza, the mighty warrior of Fairy tail, was the one who let Jellal out," Charle settle it.

"Erza, what happen?" Lilly asked.

"What did Lucy tell you?" Gray asked. Erza bit her lips.

"How could you just accuse me so easily Charle?" Erza asked.

"I'm just saying what I saw, and now were trying to solve this together, I haven't accused you yet. But what gray asked, is what everyone's curious about. What did Lucy tell you?" Charle asked.

"Where is Natsu?" Happy asked.

"He left for home," Mirajane said, "And Lisanna's with him,"

"I'll be going too," Happy said.

"If your going to talk like this Erza, Wendy, Charle, Lilly, Gajeel, Gray, go and talk about this to Master," Mira said seriously. Erza had never seen her like this before. It was like Mira regain her senses.

"Come in," Master said.

"Master," Erza began, she told everything that happen. everything Lucy told her. And Charle told her vision.

"Well, I do know. I know, one thing," Matster said, "Erza, You leaving for Edolos,"

* * *

><p>Well tell me what you think!<p>

Review please!


	5. The begining of a New

Preview:

"Come in," Master said.

"Master," Ezra began, she told everything that happen. everything Lucy told her. And Charle told her vision.

"Well, I do know. I know, one thing," Matster said, "Ezra, You leaving for Edolos,"

* * *

><p><strong>The begining of a new story<strong>

Everyone in that room was shocked. Especially Ezra.

"Whats the meaning Master?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, you'll be leaving tonight. Just know you time in Edolos," the tiny man said.

"Master," Gray said, "Why is she leaving?" Gray asked.

"Why can't she?" Juvia asked.

"Its not that," Gray said annoyed with all the back talk, "I'm just wondering what have Ezra done wrong," Gray asked.

"Nothing," Master said, "she had done nothing. Noone has done anything wrong to upset Fairy Tail," he said.

"Then whats up?" Lilly asked.

"Listen. You all know what is going to happen," the half bald tiny man said standing on top of that desk, "We are suppose to be on gaurd here! Do you want Lucy to come back, and see that Fairy Tail in 5 years, that We are all dead?" Master was serious. No one have felt this feeling since the attack on Tenrou Island.

"Master," Wendy whispered, "May I ask," Wendy said, "May I train with Polyushka," Wendy wasn't going to sit and wait any longer. She was tired. If thre's going to be a battle, she needs to get stronger to protect more.

"Wendy," Everyone was shocked to hear that wendy was serious about this.

"We can't just sit here, and not do anything while Lucy who's been training for the last couple of years, and include the next 5 years," Wendy said.

"Wendy," Charle whispered.

"Well, I'm not going to stay still not doing anything for the next 6-10 years," Gajeel said, "I'm training, Lets go Lilly," Gajeel walked.

"Wait," Master said, "Gajeel stay, for a little bit longer. We need a place and time to meet everyone up. We dont know whats coming but we do know who it involves," Makarov closed his eyes, "We know that the dragons, Zeref, all guilds, and Jellal, are involved. We have more people. But this is Jellal, and Zeref were talking about here,"

"Yea," Gray said.

"Then what?" Lilly asked.

"In 5 years, we will all be back in Fairy tail ready and prepared. Ready to go with all weapons. With everyone ready and charged. And of course, the goverments are in this as well," Makarov said, "But they know nothing of this yet. Mest will be giving us information if anything new shows up," Makarov said.

"So, I'll announce this to everyone as soon as you guys tell me where you guys will be going, and what you will be doing," Makarov said.

"Yes, sir," They all said.

**TENROU ISLAND LONG AGO**

After the Fairy Tail incident of the missing warriors were found on Tenrou Island by the protection of Fairy Tail, 7 years had past, and during those time, many things has happen. Lucy's father passed away. Black Zeref is out. Many news. Everything was tight, but now as fairy Tail increase to top #1, passed Lyon's guild, who was number 2. Those who went missing had not aged, but the rest of the team had. They had either grown or mature.

Everything was different. Many different guilds beaten by Fairy Tail, others created treaties, or became allies. But this was different. Fairy Tail number 1 was none other than Gildarts who was untouchable. The only one who ever came close was between Gray, Ezra, Natsu, Mirajane, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, and Lucy. The ones out side of Fairy Tail were, Lyon, and Ultear. Either than that, not sure who else had come close. The pass 14 years since that incident Gildarts had improved.

* * *

><p>"Choose," Master said.<p>

"I guess i'll be going to Edolos," Ezra said.

"I'll be heading towards Lyon or Ultear," Gray said, "If not I'll be going to Ul's trainging cave," Gray said.

"Ok, Wendy's going to Polyushka, what about you guys?" Master asked Gajeel, Lilly, and Charle, and Juvia.

"Wendy sorry but I'm heading towards that cat Queen," Charle said.

"Thats fine with me Charle," Wendy said.

"I'm staying here," Juvia said, "Juvia hasn't decided,"

"Master you know where me and Lilly are going already," Gajeel said.

"Yes I do," The little man said, "THis will do, if anything happens please notify with a press onto the fairy tail bond,"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Fairy Tail bond. Is where you can use others but mainly what we need for us, is contact mode," the master said.

"Contact mode?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Lilly. Where you send the transportation through your mind but its not through you mind, its more through your hearts. You will know and hear what that person is saying. Almost like Warren's ablitly," Makarov said.

"Oh," The understood.

"If you dont mind," Gray said, "What about Lisanna and Natsu, and Happy?" Gray was curious.

"Lisanna is training with a friend of mine. Happy and Natsu will be together doing missions for a while," Master said.

"Why is that?" Panther Lilly asked.

"You sure ask alot of questions Lilly," Charle said.

"Im just confused," Lilly said.

"Well, Natsu needs to get himself together. I'm sending him to a place, and he knows it very well," Makarov said.

"The other place," Ezra said.

"Yeah," Makarov nodded his head, "The firefall of Igneel's valley,"

"What?" Everyone was shocked to hear this, except for Gray, and Ezra.

"Thats where the last fight of the dragons held with Igneel on Earth," Lilly said.

"Yeah, and not only that, Natsu witness the whole battle that day," Gray said. All of a suden the door open, and the next thing they know, Juvia was not seen.

"Where did she go?" they asked.

_Juvia's acting quite different thought Ezra._

"You may all leave, except for you Ezra," The master spoke with Ezra.

Everyone saw the looks on Gajeel, Juvia, Lilly, Charle, Wendy, Gray, and Ezra's face that day. It was unsual. Someone was really curious to know though.

"Wendy, tell me what happen," Romeo asked.

"Romeo, you'll find out soon. There's no need to know now," Wendy was strange. She would have never said that to him. She would usually tell him everything.

"Wendy," Charle whispered. The aura in the room was different. Very Tense, and chaotic.

That night as Ezra left to Edolos, Members of Fairy Tail finally found out what really happen. Why those who knew the truth was so down. Why they came back with no Lucy. Why Natsu had left his scarf.

"No need to panic," Makarov said, "We need to be serious, for this is no joke. But if we could get all weapons, all money, all nurses, medicals, and everything on the role, we need to contact with other guilds. We need everyone to get everything ready, for this war, is not going to be a pretty one," Makarov said. Romeo stared at Wendy who was now sleeping on the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU AND LISANNA WITH HAPPY3<strong>

"Natsu," Lisanna had settled Natsu into his sleep, but was he really asleep?

"Lucy, is gone," He had thought all day, his negativity was getting to him. His aura was turning into a deadly one. He didn't know how to live his life anymore. Now that she was gone. Now that Fairy Tail was going to be under attack. No one is by his side anymore.

"Lucy," Natsu would whisper in his sleep.

"What exactly happen Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna," Happy said with eyes of a innocent baby, "I want to live happily ever after," he bagan.

"Happy, whats wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"Everything's just wrong," Happy said, "Now that Lucy is gone, the guild is in a hectic. Chaos. I hate it. I want to live happily ever after. Like the people in the book that Lucy wrote," Happy cried.

"Happy," Lisanna hugged him, "Everything will be ok. Lucy is fine, and we will get through this all together, for we all know, how strong Natsu is. How strong Lucy can get, and how strong Fairy Tail is," Lisann smiled.

"You really think we can win?" Happy asked.

"I do," Lisanna said.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S TROUBLE<strong>

"You got to keep going non stop!" Igneel yelled.

"I'm a girl hello!" Lucy was doing push up with one hands.

"I dont hear you counting!" Igneel yelled.

"Huh!" Lucy whined, "903," she counted.

"Your worser than Natsu," Igneel said.

"What?" Lucy yelled, "Thats an insult! 907," Lucy said.

"I know it is," Igneel said sitting down.

"999," Lucy counted an hour later.

"1000," Lucy said. She took so many breaths.

"Fairy Tail knows now. All guilds are in an upper roar. Seems like they tighten Jellal prison gate too," Igneel said.

"Say," Lucy said, "How do you know Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal, is none other than a rebirth of a dragon," Igneel said.

"What?" Lucy stood.

"Yeah, you cheerleader. Get it straight, were heading over to the main course," Igneel said walking out.

"Whats wrong with him?" Lucy asked, "But Jellal? A dragon? And, not just that. Igneel seems to be triggered by that name," Lucy laughed.

"Hurry up you turtle," Igneel walked out the cave.

"Wait up!" Lucy chased him.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S MISSIONS<strong>

In order to get through the head of Natsu he needed to understand him self with a mission. But on the train ride, he didn't feel anything, he didn't feel anything any where. There was no signs. Nothing of Natsu's movements.

"Natsu," Happy said, "Your starting to freak me out," Happy said. But there was no replies.

"Everyone's on a trainging schedule, and were left with missions. ANd of all my partner wont talk to me anymore," Happy was gloomy.

"Bus stop to Night falls," the train stopped far from the fire fall though, Natsu and Happy has to walk quite far, but they seem use to it. As they walked silent remained between them.

"Whats the whole point in this mission anyways?" Happy asked.

"Welcome," A little fairy came to Natsu and Happy.

"Its a fairy," Happy said.

"Fairy," Natsu said.

"You must be Natsu and the cat is Happy," the pink hair fairy smiled.

"And you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Grandimon. If you dont mind, please, follow me," She led them into places. Happy walked with Natsu and as they followed Natsu was blank. He didn't notice a thing. But something in the corner of his eyes he saw something.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Lucy?" Happy turned, and there was nothing, "Natsu, are you really crazy?" Happy asked.

"No," Natsu said.

"Wait where did the fairy go?" Happy asked.

"What fairy?" Natsu asked.

"You are crazy," Happy said grabbing a hold of Natsu's shirt.

"Wait, whats that smell? Food?" Natsu started running towards this smell.

"Natsu wait up!" Happy was holding onto his shirt. As they reached a tent, the inside smelled good.

"I'm hungry," Natsu said.

"Me too," Happy said. Natsu barged into the tent and saw that no one was there.

"I'll be eating," Natsu said.

"Who's here?" Happy asked.

"Eat," Natsu was filling his stomach with those foods.

"Natsu!" Happy was kidnapped.

"Happy?" Natsu yelled with a mouth full. All of a sudden his pure fire shown again. His fire. Amazing ones. The ones that wants to protect. Then he thought of Lucy.

_How could I protect Happy when I can't even protect LUcy? Am I an idiot? I'm not real. I'm scared. I'm a failure. There's nothing new. Natsu thought._

1...2...3...minutes went by. And a slap came.

"Natsu wake up!" a voice came.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "your such an idiot," Lucy laughed.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. They were surrounded by white clouds.

"Natsu, are you going to keep sulking down? Im alive! I'm not dead. So dont act like I am. If your upset becaue you couldn't get through me, well, you just going to have to suck it up," Lucy sat down.

"Lucy, Its not that! Im upset! Because stupid me didn't see that YOU WERE IN PAIN!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu," Lucy yelled, "what are you talking about?" She laughed, "Natsu lets make a promise," Lucy smiled, "You have to train hard and become stronger than gildarts or Ezra than I'll accept your apology. But If you dont become strong or IF you lacked off, and stay weak like you are now, than you lose. We all die. The end," Those words were words Natsu didn't want to hear.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"You idiot. For the past days and weeks were you not listening to the chaotic sounds all guilds are making? Well, Natsu, if you do try your hardest, i'll tell you something. Im not going to leave with out regretting my feelings. So if we survive, I'll tell you," Lucy smiled. It was the smile he had yaerned for.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. And all of a sudden the image disappear.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, "Happy!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry, I've been such a clutz!" Natsu grabbed happy by the hands and ran off.

"Thank you Grandimon! For all your hard work!" Natsu ran.

"Natsu, do you know her?' Happy asked.

"Grandimon? I dont know her. But I do know one thing Happy. Were training hard. To protect Fairy Tail!" Natsu was back.

"Aye sir!" So was Happy.

* * *

><p>How'd you think? Yeah, kind of simple.<p>

Well, dislike likes :)

review! 3

please!


	6. Changing

preview:

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. And all of a sudden the image disappear.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, "Happy!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry, I've been such a clutz!" Natsu grabbed happy by the hands and ran off.

"Thank you Grandimon! For all your hard work!" Natsu ran.

"Natsu, do you know her?' Happy asked.

"Grandimon? I dont know her. But I do know one thing Happy. Were training hard. To protect Fairy Tail!" Natsu was back.

"Aye sir!" So was Happy.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks the guild have been empty with Natsu an the team gone. It was silent.<p>

"Juvia, are you sure?" Marakov asked.

"Yeah," Juvia closed her eyes, "I'm positive," Juvia said.

"Then," Marakov said, "I'll see you in a couple months or years," he sighed, "Good luck,"

"Thank-you," Juvia walked out of the guild and saw Gray standing there.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"You still haven't left yet? Lyon said he's waiting for you at the train," Juvia said.

"Well," Gray said, "There's been a change of mind," Gray stared seriously, "Your up to something and so, I cancel my meeting with Lyon. And there for I'm going with you to find this water drangon slayer," Gray stared.

"There is no need for you to come," Juvia said.

"There is," Gray walked closer, "Your a water, and I'm Ice," Gray said, "If we find the water slayer, then I could learn more too," Gray said.

"But you can make Ice when ever you can with out water," Juvia insisted.

"Yeah," Gray nodded, "I can," He smiled, "But there is something I've been waiting to try out," Gray smiled.

"Suit your self," Juvia walked by.

"Their going," Marakov said.

**ERZA IN EDOLOS**

It was different. The aura that Erza felted from years ago, and now. Erza stood ontop of that mountain in Edo. She smiled waiting for the excitement. Her blood rushed, she wanted a fight to improve, but it did not turn as she thought it would be like.

"Scarlet!" Knightwalker smiled wearing a maids outfit, "What are you doing here?" She was blushing and ran out of the room.

"Oh!" Edo Lucy ran up to Erza, "Erza!" Edo Lucy grabbed her hand and they began to run.

"Wait up Lucy!" Edo Natsu ran after Lucy holding a baby in his hands, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH THE BABY!" He yelled.

"Dont worry!" Lucy winked, "I'll be back!" Lucy smiled, then she turned serious, "Make sure you dont drop him!" Edo Lucy's scary face was on.

"You haven't change," Erza said.

"Really?" Edo Lucy asked tough, "Well," She smiled, "I get to train you. But I guess first we have to go talk with Jellal first," Edo Lucy said.

"Jellal?" Erza whispered.

"Wendy," Jellal said, "Gather all of the Fairy Tail members," Jellal said.

"Jellal," Edo Lucy kicked the door opened.

"LUCY!" Jellal yelled, "How many times do I tell you to stop kicking doors! You broke 257 already!" Jellal argued.

"Who cares," Lucy walked up to him, "Erza is here!" She said in a rude manners.

"So you heard about what happen?" Erza said to Jellal ontop of the balcony.

"Yeah," Jellal said, "Everyting, ever since 14 years ago," Jellal said, "About the missing incident of 7 years at Tenrou Island, then the war thats about to began,"

"Correct," Erza said, "I dont know why the master sent me here," Erza stared, "But it better be good," Erza said.

"It is," Jellal said, "Were sending you on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, and the baby. I am also coming as well. I have asked that Knightwalker take over," Jellal said.

"Its not a wise decision that you leave your kingdom," Erza said.

"Thats not the case," Jellal said, "For the past 14 years, I've been working on a little transportation from my mind. I can travel where ever I want to as long as long as I use an anima, and being able to sense other's energy," Jellal said.

"Yeah," Erza smiled, "I see, then, explain to me, exactly whats about to happen," Erza stared at the storm from the west side of the kingdom,"

**WENDY AND HEr HEALINGS**

"TRY HARDER!" that old lady yelled.

"Hai!" Wendy was trying to heal a bird, "I'll give it my all lady Polyushka," Wendy said.

"I said call me Poly!" the old lady yelled, "Focus!"

"Yes!" Wendy tried and tried but her magic was uncontolable.

"Wendy," Poly said staring at the bird who flew away, "You use too much magic. You dont have enough to go onto the next person's wounds," Wendy was disappointed in her answer.

"I see," Wendy said upset, "How can I be able to stop the amount it flows out?"

"You must control your feelings and thoughts!" Poly said.

"Hai!" Wendy yelled, "Umm..." Wendy asked, "How would I do that?"

"You little blue hair dragon!" Poly was very impatient, then she sighed, "I guess I can't help it," She smiled, "Get ready Wendy tomorrow, is your day to fall to pieces," Poly walked with a smirk.

"I'll give it my all poly!" Wendy smiled.

"Good answer," Poly whispered.

**LILLY AND GAJEEL wITH LEVy**

"Why did a scrunt like you come?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"I'm a supporter and a reporter," Levy said, "You dont know how to send things bakc to hte guild so I have to help you. And besides, your going to the Library only," Levy said.

"Whats that?" Gajeel asked, "I'm sure its somewhere only tough people are able to enter," Gajeel imagined a ring where you would wrestle.

"Idiot," Lilly said, "It has nothing to do with that," Lilly said, "Its just places with books,"

"WHAT?" Gajeel asked, "I'm heading back," Gajeel walked back.

"Stop!" Levy said blocking his way, "You listen you metal head," Levy said, "Were going to get as much information on Zeref and other things in this world as we can, in order to do that," Levy said, "Were going to have to travel," Levy said, "But in order to travel were going to have to check out as much information from the library as much as we can," Levy said.

"Were doing a dangerous job here too," Lilly said.

"This LIBRARY IS DANGEROUS?" Gajeel whispered in the library as Levy looked at books.

"Shhhh!" People yelled.

"Little midget!" Gajeel yelled.

"I can't believe you," Levy walk out of the Llibrary, "We just got kicked out," Levy was relaxed though.

"Does it matter?" Gajeel asked.

"Who knows," Lilly said, "But I do know," Lilly opened his eyes, "We got to focus on this mission!"

"Yeah, Lilly corrects," Levy said, "Everything and every little info relies on us,"

"I guess so," Gajeel agreed.

**LUCY'S RENUNION**

"Why are we in the city? And wy are you disguiste as a human?" Lucy asked covered in a cape.

"I'm too big for this city you blonde!" Igneel said.

"Oh thats right," Lucy stared, "But why are you out in the city?" Lucy asked.

"Were going to see someone very important," Igneel said.

"Who's so important?" Lucy asked.

"You ask TOO much question!" Igneel said.

"I do?" Lucy asked.

"Be Quiet," Igneel said, "ANd watch where you are going for, someone in this city is someone you dont want to see," Igneel said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Just someone, hurry up and move it!" Igneel said.

"Hai!" Lucy ran. As they walked pass a guy with a black cape on the man smiled at Lucy. After a couple steps away from each other he whispered something Igneel heard.

"Found you," He giggled, "Princess of the Celestials,"

"Shit" Igneel said, "You slow poke!" Igneel said, then all of a sudden by the time the black cape man turned around Igneel with Lucy has disapeared when Igneel swinged his cape and they disapeared up into the sky.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asked.

"Do you not feel that?" Igneel asked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Power? Aura? ENergy?" Igneel pointed out.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

"No," Igneel said, "you dont know what I'm talking about," Igneel said staring away.

"WHAT?" Lucy asked, "WHat kind of teacher are you?" Lucy sighed, "Well, Am I going to meet this special person or what?" Lucy asked.

"You talking about that evil cursed guy?" Igneel smiled, "Jellal?"

"What?" Lucy asked, "WHy?" Lucy shrieked.

**NATSU AND HAPPY**

"Natsu," Happy said, "You dont think that perphaps this is all just a illusion to keep us away from LUcy?" Happy asked.

"No," Natsu replied, "THis is definatley not one,"

"How do you know?" Happy asked as they walked down the street.

"Because Erza was serious, and not only," Natsu sighed, "Lucy was serious," Natsu said.

"I see," Happy said, "THen what are you going to do about Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked," what about her?" Natsu asked.

"Are you going to marry her?" Happy asked, "You did think about it,"

"Yeah," Natus then ignore the questions now. He had his mind on something interesting. ALl of a sudden you see a black cape with a balck aura of energy, "What is this?" Natsu asked. THe man was smiling but lost.

"Are you Natsu Dragoneel?" THe man asked.

"Yeah," He replied, "ANd you are?" Natsu asked

"I am a hunter. I'm searching for all elements of circle," He smiled taking off his hood, "Unfotunatly," he said, "Natsu, your one,"

"What so bad?" Natsu asked,

"You do know about the King Of Dragons right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Happy stared at Natsu. _Natsu never mentioned that before Happy thought_

"Well you do know," the man asked, "Who was once that King,"

"Yeah," Natsu said, "I do,"

"Then," The man said, "I'm here to lead you and help you find the others to complete the circle," The man said.

"Are you talking about the 7 dragons?" Happy asked.

"No," The man said, "My name is Kazume," He said, "There is only one dragon of the circle and thats Natsu for, he knows why as well,"

"Yeah," Natsu said with an agreement.

"Oi, Natsu you dont seem like your even listening," Happy said.

_I Smell something. I know this! Igneel? Natsu thought. _

"Well, Natsu," Kazume said, "What do you say? You want to help me find them?" Kazume asked.

"No thank-you," Natsu said, "I'm on my way to see Jellal," Natsu said, "We need to move it, Lets go happy,"

"Ok," Happy and Natsu continue.

"Dang it,"Kazume cursed, "We'll just see how you grow from today to the next 7 years,"

**LUCY AND IGNEEL**

"Were here to see Jellal," Igneel said.

"Who are you? ANd we need an I-D card," the cashier said.

"Your going to let us through with out any ID card," Igneel compelled him.

"You may go through," The cashier said.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"What else?" He rolled his eyes.

"Jellal should have alot of chains on him," Igneel said.

"Yeah so what?" Lucy said.

"I'm saying, there's no need for you to be worried," Igneel said.

"Fine with me," Lucy said.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu ran in yelling.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked back but didn't see anyone, "Just my imagination," Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"Oi," Lucy said, "Why is Natsu here?" Lucy asked camly.

"I wouldn't know that," Igneel said.

"Should we hurry up?" Lucy asked.

"Hai hai," Igneel said. As Igneel walked into the room of the cell, everyone starts falling to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"You talk alot," Igneel said.

"Answer," Lucy said.

"You remember Mystogon?" He asked Lucy, "Well, its sort of like that, but its like a spiritual aura that will put their life or self asteem low,"

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Mystogon would be locked up somewhere secret," Igneel smiled.

"Whats so good?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see," Igneel said. While they were speaking Natsu and Happy were breaking through walls. The goverment system was going to become into tiny bits of atoms.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled, "I'll melt every brick down until you show your face!" Natsu yelled.

**10 Minutes later**

"Natsu calm down!" Happy yelled. By now Natsu was burning up.

"Natsu," Igneel appeared with a mask and a ninja suit.

"Igneel!" Natsu smiled, "SO you decided to show up," Natsu smiled, "FIGHT ME!"

"Very well," Igneel hit him on the head, it was only one hit and Natsu went flying out.

"Natsu!" Happy chased him.

"That should be eough time for Lucy to gather all of the source," Igneel smiled.

"Igneel," Lucy said, "What now?" Lucy asked coming out with steam from her.

"You stink," Igneel said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"What did you learn?" Igneel asked.

"I learned..." Lucy stared somewhere else, "That no matter how far he is away, we must watch him at all times. No matter if he changed, he's nothing but bad Igneel. Of course one day even when he comes out," Lucy held 2 fist, "Even when he comes out," SHe repeated, "I'll be the one to stop him, for what he did to them,"

"THem?" Igneel asked, "I guess you really did find out," Igneel said, "COngratz," Igneel said, "You can go onto level 2, but you will and must do 2 more for me before you leave," Igneel said, "Clean and cook," He was strict.

"Why!" SHe yelled.

"Because the past days I've been cooking for you have been the best I've cooked, youowe me," He said walking off.

"Ok, ok," SHe smiled.

**JUVIA AND GRAY**

"So where would the real dragon it self be hiding?" Gray asked. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Mt. Glute," She said.

"," Gray said, "Where is that at?" then he remember. It was where Lyon and Ul trained at times. It was the hardest mountain he's ever climbed.

"You scared?" Juvia asked.

"Not at all," Gray said, "At least you got a hero to save you, cause I do know whats going to show up," Gray said cocky.

"I apparently dont need any heroism," Juvia said, "I know this mountain more than you in your life," Juvia said walking.

"When did she ever become sassy?" Gray asked annoyed.

"The dragon slayer should be training on this mountain somewhere. Well morning he would be doing some excercise at the east. THen jogg around to the west, go up to North and fight the strongest animal on this mountain," Juvia said as they were riding a car up to the mountain.

"Do you know him?" Gray asked.

"It doesn't matter," Juvia said, "But he should be there after noon and then the rest either at town, in the house, or playing somewhere," Juvia said.

"I see," Gray said.

"If you see an idiot fall off the mountain thats him," Juvia said.

"Juvia," Gray stared at her seriously, "Dont you think that you've been acting weird latley?" Gray asked.

"Have I?" Juvia asked, "It good that you notice small things like this when you should be focused in our life pretty soon," Juvia was sacred. She was nervous that she was sweating in the cold.

* * *

><p>I'm soooo sorry this took so long. My computer stopped working then, I had to go to another place, then competition.<p>

November is a busy month for me.

but again :)

LIKEs? ;) Dislikes?

Review


	7. Giving up on the empty you

Preview:

Gray says that Juvia's been acting weird.  
>Juvia and Gray are on their way to the mountain of the Ice dragon slayer.<br>As for Natsu and Lucy, they had a little renunion, but not quite all the way.

**The Future now**

"MORE MORE MORE!" Natsu was yelling. Its been 2 months now. Everyone is moving on. And begining to forget some past. SInce it has been 3 months, everyone was so into training, some had forgotten what the main purpose was. Everything was begining a new. Except the fact that Natsu was hanging at the club these days. Happy was gone with some other trainging since the Queen of the cat. Wendy's mom.

Natsu was trying to control his fire. He needed to make the perfect size with the right energy so that he can cook.

"Natsu," a black hair girl walked in. Tall skinny, wearing a maid outfit, "What are you doing?" she smiled

"I need to work this correctly," he said.

"Why?" She smiled.

"Because that old lady said this is the best way to understand fire more," he said.

"Eh," SHe got close to him, "Natsu," She smiled, "You know, your as cute as fire," she winked.

"Hey!" an old lady popped out, "Dont do that Kina!" the lady yelled, "Dont get too close to him. And besides, I'm sure he already has someone in mind,"

"Who?" Kina asked.

"You talking to me?" Natsu asked still holding the fire.

"Who would I talk to?" SHe was hitting on him

"THe old lady," He said. THe old lady sighed.

"I wonder, who this girl is though," the old lady thought back.

**FLASHBACKOF MEETING NATSU**

"Kina!" The old lady yelled.

"What?" Kina complained.

"Answer the door! Tell them were closed!" the old lady yelled.

"OK!" She complained. As she opened the door Natsu fell on to her. It was rainging out as well.

"AHh!" She yelled, "Who are you?" She was crying, "I feel...melested," She was sitting at the corner.

"Its ok Kina! He just fell ontop of you," The old lady said.

Natsu was in the bed of their guest bed.

"Who is he?" Kina asked.

"Seems like this symbol is from Fairy Tail. He's a member of the popular guild Fairy Tail," She said.

"GiGi!" kina yelled, "Why are we helping him?" SHe asked.

"Because its the right thing to do," SHe said.

The next day Natsu awoke and still begin training even though he didn't know where he was. He burned the roof top house down.

"Ahh!" Kina yelled.

They had to tie NAtsu up and talk to him.

"We saved you life Mr!" Gigi said, "If you still want to live please listen,"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You should always introduce first," Kina said.

"THe name is Natsu Dragoneel, from Fairy Tail," He smiled.

"My name is Gigi, the little girl is Kina," Gigi said.

"Who said i was alittle girl!" Kina yelled.

"Me," Gigi said.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"The town of Yongli," Gigi said..

"WHere peace is here, until that ONE time," Kina yelled, "Guilds like you guys controled this town with a law," Kina said.

"Eh?" Natsu stared, "I never head of this town," Natsu said, then he stared at the old lady, "Old lady," natsu said, "You have magic,"

"What?" Kina stared.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I have wind magic,"

"Wind?" Natsu said, "Train me!" He yelled.

"I dont even know you yet!" SHe yelled.

"I dont care!" He yelled, "In order to help her, in order to rescue her," Natsu began to cry, "In order to protect her this time...I MUST GET STRONGER!" He yelled.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT :)**

_The boy has guts, determination, and idioticy. But Kina_ the old lady turned to look at her, _I never seen her so happy before._

"Who is she?" Kina smiled.

Natsu let out a smile, "Kina," Natsu smiled, "Dont get jeallous,"

_"Natsu!" Natsu heard Lucy's voice, "You dont even know what jealousy is," Lucy smiled._

"Why would I?" She asked blushing. Natsu got close to her face.

"She's the scent of vanila. She's the middle of my eyes, her eyes are always so innocent. She's someone anyone wants to protect. She..." Natsu smiled, "The sky of mine. The only thing that keeps me moving," He shut the fire off from his hand.

Kina stared at herself in the mirror, "Vanilla huh?" She smelled herself, "I smeel like vanilla! And I was in the middle of his eyes...plus, I have innocent eyes," She looked close. Natsu started laughing.

"She uses celestial magic, and she is now using some weird magics," Natsu said, "Old grandma, she is the celestial princess,"

"Oh," Gigi sighed, "IS that why guilds are all on alert mode," Gigi sighed, "I see, so its already time,"

"Gigi what are you talking about?" Kina asked.

"So your not in love with me?" KIna stared at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu smiled, "I love you too Kina!" He sighed, "And old grandma, and Fairy Tail," He smiled going back to training.

"Natsu," Kina stared, "I...MUST see this girl of yours!"

"Sure," Natsu said, "When ever,"

"I'll be back old lady and Natsu! Take over the job!" She ran out.

"Where is she going?" Natsu asked.

"Probably going to go find this girl," GiGi said.

"I'll give her credit if she does, I can't even catch her," Natsu said.

"This girl," Gigi said, "Its Layla's daughter isn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" NAtsu worked hard.

"Because the celestial princess," Gigi smiled, "Lucy Heartifilia huh?" Gigi asked, "Interesting,"

"Yeah," Natsu smiled.

"So, " Kina ran out, "The celestial princess," Kina said, "Scent of vanila," KIna said, "It could be anyone!" She yelled.

**LUCY POV**

That Igneel is so demanding? I still have to go to Gardinia! Why is it that I'm not ready yet? Oh well I'm sure one day it'll come.

"Igneel said, " I stared at the city symbol and words, "Yongli," I smirked, "I guess the town of peace may ended up...down," I rolled my eyes, "What is this? A test?" As I walked down, tthere were people selling stuff all over the place. Where exactly am I suppose to get from here?

**OUT OF LUCY POV**

"This should be fun," Lucy smiled, "The signal is not here," She stood in the middle of the road just thinking, "I'm suppose to sense someone's energy here...but what is it?" Lucy thought. Kina had run into Lucy. As she bumped Lucy, Lucy gave no reactions. She didn't even move! Kina felt like she just bumped into a brick wall.

"sorry," Lucy said.

"Whatch where you stand!" She yelled. THen she smelled the vanilla, it was strong, "Your my first victim," Kina smiled.

"Kiddo, excuse me I got an appointment," Lucy went into a restruant.

"No!" Kina yelled, "I'm not A KIDDO!" She yelled, then she stooped Lucy from entering.

"I'm hungry kiddo," Lucy yelled, "WHats your problem?"

"Whats your name?" She asked.

"Eh?" Lucy stared at her, then smiled, "Kiddo, you always introduce your name before you ask,"

"Oh," Kina stared, _she's tough, _"Kina," Kina smiled, "You?"

"My name?" Lucy smiled and laughed, "I'll tell you under one condition," Lucy smiled.

"I already told you my name," Kina said.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, "BUt, do you want to know or not?"

"Yeah!" She said like a soldier, "I want you to pay for my food i'm about to eat," Lucy smiled.

"EASY!" SHe yelled, "Come to my restruant! We make the best!" She smiled.

"Deal then," Lucy smiled. As they reached the door. Lucy felt Natsu's energy.

_WHat is that idiot doing here? IS this girl setting me up?_ Lucy stared at her. Kina was smiling._ Seems like I got to do something. Unless...the one I'm suppose to capture is Natsu? or...not? _Lucy was thinking hard. Should she go in and see him? Or...Wait?

Lucy smiled.

"Whats wrong?" Kina asked.

"Oi," LUcy smiled, "You dont know what your getting invovled in," Lucy stared, "This could mean your life,"

"What are you talking about?" Kina smiled, "Are you sacred?"

"I could kill you here if i want to," Lucy said.

"You wouldn't" Kina said, "If you dare, I'll yell, and Natsu will save me,"

"You seem attached to him," Lucy smiled.

"So you know him," Kina said, "Your the celestial princess,"

"Who?" Lucy acted, "What is that?"

"Your lying," Kina said.

"I'll research it up," Lucy said, "The reason of this coming war...the dead queen Layla, the other person to the other world,"

"Whats her name?" Kina asked.

"It doesn't say," Lucy said.

"Well," Kina smiled, "How do you know Natsu?"

"Natsu the fire dragon. Also the other cause of the war," Lucy said.

"Oh," She was speechless. Lucy didn't know what to do, they just stood there.

"Kina!" Gigi yelled, "Get back to your job!" Gigi came out the door, "Who are you talking to?" Gigi stared at Lucy. Lucy and Kina were just staring at each other.

"I wont just kill you," Lucy said, "The old hag there too," Lucy said.

"Your evil," Kina said.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled.

"Who is this?" Gigi asked.

"I'm hungry," Lucy said, "Old hag, get some free food ready, and dont poison me too, because i'll really kill you then," Lucy said.

"Are you going to go eat inside?" Kina asked.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, "I'll go and scare your little Natsu," Lucy spat in Kina's face.

"Yeah! Thats right!" Kina said, "He's MY Natsu," Kina said.

"Yeah, yours, not my," Lucy's eyes were blocked by her bangs.

"Yo! Kina! Did you find her?" Natsu smiled. As he looked up Lucy was smiling. Natsu stared, and his jaws dropped.

"Yo," Lucy smiled, "Its me," Lucy smiled, "Lucy,"

"Lucy..." He stared.

"LUCY?" Gigi yelled.

"Kiddo, make my food," Lucy said.

As they sat at the table just Lucy and Natsu while Gigi and Kina cooked. Natsu stared at her. It was very quiet and only them 2 in the store.

"If you got something to say, say it," Lucy said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Why what?" Lucy asked, "WHy am I here?" Lucy smiled, "Because your here,"

"Your playing me," Natsu said.

"Yeah, because the little girl over there is soo cutem she suits you too much," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy," Natsu said, "I...am going to give up on you," He said. Inside Lucy's heart was something she never felt.

**LUCY POV**

I had a trigger in my heart. I didn't want him to leave this time. After he gave me his scarf, I was in love again...since he was in love with Lisanna. But this time, it hurt me more then ever. My heart was going to fall. This was a heart attack to me. Was it because of that girl? I stared at her. So beautiful, and just perfect for him. But, why would he say that? This war...was because of us? Why? Why now?

I had guts to come in this bar...seeing you was a complete thing i should have never done. Your living happily not even training. While i'm working my butt off, to save this world. I stared at him. THose eyes of hatred.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy's eyes were dark, and evil. The ones that Natsu never saw before. He wasn't scared at all. She the became relaxed, and smiled.

"Thats good to give up on me," Lucy smiled.

"Yeah," Natsu stared seriously at her, "So, Lucy, Dont come back to Fairy Tail," He said. When he said that Lucy smiled even more.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, "Dont come? To Fariy Tail?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, "dont."

"Give me a reason," She said.

"Your the threat to our society. You give nothing but pain Lucy. And Lucy, right now, I'm never so happy," He began to whisper, "I feel me again," He said.

"I see," Lucy smiled, "Then...if I was to die...would you be ok with that as well?"

"No, because your still my friend," Natsu said, "But I've given up on you," He said.

"You want your scarf back?" She asked.

"No," He said with a slight smile, "You keep it for good luck," He said.

"THen," Lucy said, "I'll take my food and leave," Lucy smiled. Natsu got up from his seat and walked away.

"Igneel," Lucy went to the bathroom, "I...give up," She cried, "I...dont care if the world is destroyed," She said, "I'm going to die any ways," She was talking on the phone in the bathroom. Kina was listening.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Igneel said.

"Natsu...is here," Lucy said, "He's giving up on me,"

"Yeah," Igneel said.

"What do you mean yeah?" Lucy stared.

"So you want to die?" Igneel smiled.

Lucy was blanked and fell to her knees.

"I..." Lucy was crying harder, "I'm empty..."

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p>

dislike? Like it? :) 3


	8. The tool and the coward

Preview:

"Natsu...is here," Lucy said, "He's giving up on me,"

"Yeah," Igneel said.

"What do you mean yeah?" Lucy stared.

"So you want to die?" Igneel smiled.

Lucy was blanked and fell to her knees.

"I..." Lucy was crying harder, "I'm empty..."

* * *

><p><strong>From now on<strong>

"Igneel," Lucy whiispered, "Could it be that, I did the wrong thing?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy," Igneel said, "If all your going to talk about this, do it with him," Igneel said, "Finish the mission," he shut off the phone.

"Baka," Lucy said, she breathed, "Since, its like that, " Lucy smiled, "Then, there's only one more thing for this war," Lucy smiled.

As Lucy came out Kina was gone, Lucy took her food and smiled.

"Thank you, Gigi," Lucy said, "Seems like this was unexpected," Lucy smiled, "I'll come get you later,"

"It was nice meeting you," Gigi said, "Get out!" She yelled.

"Your scared?" Lucy asked.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

"HAi," Lucy smiled, "Thank you," as Lucy walked out she let out the same reaction when she left Natsu.

"Natsu," Kina walked to Natsu who was upstairs looking out the window.

"Kina!" He smiled.

"Natsu," Kina said, "WHy didn't you save her?"

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked.

"She..." Kina said, "I think she's going to die?" Kina said.

"THere's a fortune," Gigi said, "Kina has the power to see someone's bad ability," Gigi said, "And it seems like that girl will die along with the war,"

"What would you mean?" Natsu asked, "She's strong, scary, enough to prtect herself," Natsu said.

"So you are giving up on her?" Kina asked,

"Yeah," Natsu stared at Kina, "Because Kina," He smiled, "I have you," Kina blushed.

"But...Natsu," Kina stared away, "Your training hard for her,"

"Not just for her," He said, "Everyone, even you,"

KABOOM! A loud boom came from that restraunt Lucy was going to go eat at.

"What?" Natsu looked out the window. THe building was on fire.

"What happen?" Kina asked.

"Little girl," a man with a white cape said, "Your name?" he kicked her.

"Boy," Lucy said, "You kick me one more time, and your head is on your feet," Lucy said.

"Eh?" He slapped her shoulder, "Look at your hand," He held it, "Your still a kid," he smiled.

"A kid?" she stared at him, "Anything else before your death wish?" She asked.

"Your talking about yourself," He said.

"You already put this shop on fire, were in the fire, shouldn't we be getting out?" Lucy asked.

"What?" He smiled, "Its quite fun," He smiled, "Only one survives," He smiled.

"Your from which guild?" Lucy asked.

"The dark guild," He smiled, "Thats the only thing i'm giving you, is the guild, " Lucy smiled.

"Thats fine," Lucy smiled, "My name is Lucy, From Fairy Tail, I'm the one who is going to kill you," Lucy smiled. By the time Natsu, Gigi, and Kina got there, Natsu ran inside to the fire eating all.

"You think I dont know?" the guy in the white cape layed down bleeding, and Lucy trying to tend his wounds while crying.

"When I help you, I want you to help me, find him," Lucy said, "Please," Lucy said, "If what you say is true," Lucy said, "I'm...going to go find them,"

"Your family in the other world," The guy said, "They dont care about you," He said, "My name is Gin," He said, "I'm going to die soon," He said, "I have a favor," He smiled.

"Shut-up!" Lucy said, it was unexpected, "If you want to live to fulfill that favor, LIVE!" Lucy yelled, "I have no intentions of helping you," Lucy said.

"Heh," He smiled, "Seems like someone is clearing the fire," Gin said.

"damn it," Lucy said, "Come with me," Lucy carried him, as they walked out the door, it was NAtsu.

"Lucy," Natsu said. He noticed something unusual. The Fairy Tail symbol, was imprinted onto her as a barrier. He saw it. He was shocked.

"Lucy," Natsu said, "I have that too," he said. Lucy kept walking.

"You know him?" Gin asked.

"No," Lucy said, "NOt an idiot who gives up," Lucy said, "Coward," Lucy used something to make them disapear.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, "Is that prophecy true?"

**BACK IN WITH ERZA**

"Jellal-sama," a servant said to him, "Erza hasn't been back in 2 months,"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Because she's dead,"

"Hai," she backed off.

"How's Scarlet, and Knight Walker?" Jellal asked looking at the body of Erza and Erza.

"Their," Edo Lucy said, "Their still going at it," Lucy said.

"Them, fusing was Edo Erza's idea," Jellal said, "Whats wrong that she is refusing now?" Jellal said.

I wouldn't know," Lucy said.

**THE 2 ERZA's**

"Repeat what you said!" Scarlet yelled.

"I SAID, THAT I WANT TO LIVE WITH FOREVER MAGIC STILL!" Knightwalker yelled.

"Even after the fight we had?" Scarlet yelled and attacked, "You still want that?" Scarlet said.

"Yeah!" Knightwalker said, "Because, letting just you guys have it! IS UNFAIR!" She yelled.

"Your much weaker right now," Scarlet said, "Because Jellal closed the magic area of this world," Scarlet said.

"And if I was OUT! ONTO your world! Then I will make you sronger!" SHe yelled.

"Is it really just because of that?" Scarlet asked standing still.

"Yeah!" She lied.

"Or is it because you want to get revenge on everything?" Scarlet smiled, "Well, I...dont want to become stronger because I fused with someone who looks like me," Scarlet said.

"What?" Knightwalker yelled, "Scarlet!" Knightwalker said, "I...have NO LIFE!" She yelled, "I mine as well do something for someone!" She yelled.

"And WHy are you thinking like this now?" Scarlet asked.

"BECAUSE JELLAL!" She yelled.

"What about him?" Scarlet asked.

"Jellal has no interest in me," Knightwalker said. Scarlet started laughing.

"WHats so funny?" Knightwalker asked.

"That your in love," Scarlet laughed then lightly slapped Knightwalker's shoulder, "I dont want to fuse with someone who is like me already, and is in love. Like I am with the other Jellal," Scarlet said.

"Your in love as well?" Knightwalker asked.

"Yeah," Erza smiled, "This is the only time I'm admitting it," Erza smiled. Then you see KNightwalker bending on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm beggin you to fuse with me," Knightwalker said.

"EH?" Scarlet stared, "Why?"

"Because," Knightwalker said, "Because...I want to help you get the other Jellal!" She said.

"You wont be able to get back to this world unless I come back. But my body and your's wont seperate. There will be 2 souls in one body," Erza said.

"I know my risks," Knightwalker said.

"I refuse," Scarlet said.

"Why?" Knightwalker said,

"Because," Scarlet said, "It'll be sad for you to be departed,"

"I wouldn't mind," Knightwalker, "Dont make me look like a fool," Knightwalker said, "I...I'm going to sav your Jellal with you!" Knightwalker said.

Erza smiled, "You sure?"

"POSITIVE" Knightwalker smiled. Ther was a light on both. THey began meditating, trying to combine their souls into 1 body.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled.

"Huh?" Lucy stared, "KNightwalker's body is disapearing," Lucy said.

"They did it!" Jellal said.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"Jellal!" Erza hugged Jellal. The unexpected happen. It was Erza Scarlet hugging him, but in the inside, it was the un-emotional Knightwalker. Jellal smiled.

"Good job!" He smiled.

Inside Erza's body there was a whisper in her brain for The 2 Erza to communicate.

_Thank you Scarlett _

**GRAY AND JUVIA**

"So the 2 got into a fight?" Ul Tear said.

"Yeah," Leon said, "Idiots,"

"What are they going to do?" Sherry said staring outside at them go.

"JUST BECAUSE I LOST TO YOU ONCE DOES NOT MEAN I'LL LOSE THIS TIME!" Juvia yelled.

"YOUR STINKIN WATER WONT EFFECT ME BECAUSE I'M ICE!" Gray yelled. You see them with many attacks. Both getting hurt.

"Your selfish," Juvia said.

"Obssessive women," He said.

"I..." Juvia said, "May have been obssessed over you because I WAS BLIND!" Juvia yelled, "You dont even know me! But I KNOW YOU!"

"YEAH?" He yelled, "WhaT DO YOU KNOW?"

"I know that you had a teacher name Ul," She explained everything she knew about his life. And it was everything. He was speechless.

"It doesn't take long to know and figure out one person," Juvia said.

"Why are you mad?" He asked.

"I'm mad because YOU CAME ALONG!" She yelled.

"Anger Management," He said

"What?" She asked, "So you really want to know what I have hiding behind my attacks?" Juvia yelled, "ITs THE DRAGON!" Juvia yelled.

"What?" He stared, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm a water mage," She said, "But I trained with the water dragon," She said, "I'm the 2 heir of taking the slayer," She said.

"Who is the water dragon slayer?" He asked.

"My Sister," She said.

**BACK TO LUCY AND NATSU**

"Whats wrong Natsu?" Kina asked.

"I want to know if your prophecy is right?" He asked.

"Dont doubt me," She said.

"Whats my prophecy?" He asked. SHe stared at him then away. She began to have watery eyes.

"Your going to have the same faith as Lucy," Gigi said, "Except," GIgi said, "Your not going to die," She said, "Seems like Lucy's going to die for you,"

"How?" He asked not that worry.

"Your going to cause...something bigger then the war," Kina said closing her eyes seeing the future, "Someone said...the only way to save this war, is...a sacrifice from the celestial family," Kina said.

"Stop," Natsu said, "I'm not going anywhere," Natsu said, "Until i'm done training, I'll go save them, be with Fairy tail, and you guys," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Kina said, "I guess I forgot to tell you something," Kina was crying, "Lucy...in the very begining,"

"what?" Natsu was half way smiling, "Dont cry,"

"She was only a created tool from Layla, Jellal, and the Zeref's created her...and used, Layla, and Jude's blood to create a baby," Kina said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"SHe was made ready for this since she was borned," Gigi said, "She's the celestial princess of death,"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, "Your joking right? If she was, she wouldn't have come and joined FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled.

"Why do you think right now the war is on her?" Gigi yelled.

"How do you even know about this?" he asked.

"Because Kina already saw this 7 years ago," Kina said.

"I...Was set!" Natsu said.

"You weren't!" Kina yelled, "I love you Natsu!" Kina said, "If you were, why would I let you stay here?" Kina hugged him. Natsu apparently didn't hug back. INstead he smiled.

"Kina, I wont let you down," He smiled, "I'll be back," He said.

"Where are you going?" She cried.

"Oi," Gigi said, "Before you go, last time you didn't even ask her for the truth," Gigi said, "Then you let her go," Gigi sat down, "And now when you go, what are you going to do?" Gigi asked, "Hurt her?"

"I'll do what I can," Natsu said, "Excuse me," then he disapeared.

**LUCY AND GIN**

"So, who was that guy?" Gin sat up.

"You mean the dragon slayer?" Lucy stared.

"Oh," He nodded, "So thats the dragon slayer," He said.

"Then," Lucy said, "Tell me what you know about the rest of the celestial family?" She said.

"THeir protected, by your celestial key guys," Gin said, "Especially Leo the Lion," Gin smiled, "He knows everything,"

"And your point is?" Lucy asked with a deadly look.

"Well, in case anything happens to me, I still want you to do this," Gin begged.

"What ever," He said.

"I...have a wife and a kid at home," He said, "This war...will bring them in danger, please deliever a message and put them into safty for me," Gin said.

"Whats the message?" SHe asked.

"Dont wait for me," He smiled, "I cant come home,"

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"I'm already involved with the war," He said.

"So now this is like an assassination thingy?" She asked.

"No...please do this," he siad.

"How about I give them a surprise?" Lucy asked.

"Go ahead, but deliever them that message," He smiled.

"Where do they llive?" She asked.

"In Noriva," He said, "Her name is Lilly, and my daughter name is Lyona," He smiled.

"Beautiful name," Lucy said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Why are you wondering?" Lucy asked, "So you can tell your dark guild to turn me into the goverment, since I started the war?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," He said, "You caught me," He giggled.

"Why are you going to turn me in when you KNOW that I can only reach your wife and your daughter?" She asked.

"Because..." He said.

"Dont tell me you were planning to go suicidal?" Lucy laughed.

"Shut-up," He blushed.

"You have no guts," She said, it went quiet for alittle bit, "Were in the same town, of peace. But, were in the club room," Lucy said.

"Oh," He said, "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because your not going to turn me in," Lucy said.

"I could," He said.

"But you wont," She said, "So...its about 8 days to get to Noriva," Lucy said, "Your coming with me," She said.

"I can't, If i do," He began, "They'll kill them,"

"WHo are they?" Lucy asked.

"The guild of Peace," He said.

"Weird name for a dark guild...doesn't that mean that they live here?" Lucy asked.

"I know," He said, "Its a fooling name,"

"I see, where are they located?" She asked.

"Here," He began, "At the Peace club, like the down town club. Most popular," He said.

"Really?" She said, "I guess, there's only one thing left to do," Lucy smiled. SHe knocked him out by hitting him in the stomach.

"Where would Lucy go?" Natsu asked walking around the town.

**KINA'S PLACE**

"Kina"," Lucy knocked the door out.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Gigi, watch this guy really, quick. I'll be back before tonight," Lucy smiled, "Thank-you, I'll pay later," Lucy ran off.

"I didn't agree," Gigi said. Kina ran after Lucy.

"Lucy!" Kina yelled.

"Why is that kid following me?" Lucy asked stopping,"What do you want?"

"Lucy," Kina said, "Natsu went out finding you!" She said, "He really needs to talk to you,"

"Oh, When you see him," Lucy smiled, "Tell him, Fairy Tail, Will always be there, so there's no reason for him to come back early because Lucy is there," Lucy turned around and there he was. THe fire dragon slayer. THe one who was a coward to Lucy. The one who didn't give up till then. The one, who went trough everything to get to Lucy.

"Lucy," Natsu said with those soft eyes, "DO you really mean that?" Natsu asked, "Because if you dont mean it, I really will help, But if you need help," Natsu said, "I'll help you," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Lucy stared, "I'm nothing but a replacement," Lucy started off.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Huh," Lucy closed her eyes, "I, I'm your replacment for Lisanna," Lucy began, "If something were to happen to Kina, I would be your replacement as well," Lucy said.

"Do you really think so?" Natsu stared at her.

"I know so," Lucy said, "What do you want Natsu finish this quickly,"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia," SHe began, "The reason why the war has started," She said.

"No," He stared at walking towards her.

"THen who am I?" HE got closer to her. As soon as he reached her, he smiled.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail," HE smiled. Lucy looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Lucy stared, "My time is up," Lucy said, "I have no time to joke around with you Natsu," Lucy said, "I'm not done with this subject," Lucy said, "IF you really want to know what I think, I'll tell you after the war," Lucy said.

"Lucy!" NAtsu yelled, "I'm sorry," He said.

"Natsu!" Lucy punched him.

"NAtsu!" Kina held him up.

"I...I'm not your Lucy you know any more," SHe began, "RIght when you dumped me like trash," Lucy said, "That made me stronger, if you would excuse me," Lucy said, "I have something more important to do then see," Lucy turned. Her back was facing him. SHe wasn't crying. SHe was smiling.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "As apart of Fairy Tail," Lucy said, "I'll never ditch my fellow members," She began, "You Natsu," Lucy said, "Do not, turn your back on Fairy Tail,please," Lucy said, "The Natsu I know...is not you," Lucy said, "IF you really think that I'm playing, think again," SHe said, "I'm just a pom," She smiled.

BANG!

It then happen all so fast. Natsu had grabbed her hand and hugged her. To see that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu smiled, "FOrgive me," He held her tight.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! ~ :)<p>

like? Dislike?  
>well dont think too fast! I have something to add soon ;)<p> 


	9. Problems after another

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"I...I'm not your Lucy you know any more," SHe began, "RIght when you dumped me like trash," Lucy said, "That made me stronger, if you would excuse me," Lucy said, "I have something more important to do then see," Lucy turned. Her back was facing him. SHe wasn't crying. SHe was smiling.<p>

"Natsu," Lucy said, "As apart of Fairy Tail," Lucy said, "I'll never ditch my fellow members," She began, "You Natsu," Lucy said, "Do not, turn your back on Fairy Tail,please," Lucy said, "The Natsu I know...is not you," Lucy said, "IF you really think that I'm playing, think again," SHe said, "I'm just a pom," She smiled.

BANG!

It then happen all so fast. Natsu had grabbed her hand and hugged her. To see that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu smiled, "FOrgive me," He held her tight.

* * *

><p>Problems after another<p>

As Lucy's tear drops fell, she held onto his arms around her chest. Kina watching the scene turned around and cried as well.

"Natsu, I don't want to regret anything," Lucy turned around, and saw that Natsu's eyes were filled with tears and his boogers dropping down.

"Lucy," Natsu cried.

"You're such a baby," Lucy smiled, "You already know the prophecy," Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yeah," He wiped away his tears, "A dragon, a dragon slayer, a god slayer, a celestial mage, the zeref, a carrier, and a powerful mage," Lucy smiled.

"7 different mages, bloody world, a war with the universe, one sacrifice, and all guilds last wishes" Lucy said.

"Doesn't mean it will happen," Natsu said, "There is no sacrifice, or is there a war!" Natsu yelled, "Who are we fighting anyways?" Natsu asked. Lucy opened her eyes and said,

"God," Lucy said, "God."

"Who's God?" Natsu asked.

"Thats for you to find out Natsu," Lucy said, "Have you heard of the Ice dragon slayer?" Lucy smiled, "There is an old lady on the mountain, that tells prophecy's, she's the last of the carrier," Lucy said.

"Lucy," Natsu held her hand, "I can't let you go," He said.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "I'll kill you here," Lucy said, "I...see no interest in a man who's weak. Become strong NATSU! While your acting weak, everyone out here is training their butts off!" Lucy yelled.

"I think this is enough," Igneel's dragon face appeared but his human form appeared.

"Whats up?" Natsu's eyes was hidden by his face.

"Yuuri" Igneel said turning around from Natsu, "Finish the mission!" He yelled with a roar.

"Of course," Lucy turned back from Natsu.

"Wait Lucy!" Natsu was going to jump after her but Igneel dragged Natsu's leggs and slammed him to the ground.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled, "Dont get in my way!"

"Still imature?" Igneel asked, "Open your eyes to the truth."

"Which truth are you talking about?" Natsu asked with a smile, "The one about you falling in love with Layla?" Natsu smiled, "Or the one where you and Zeref kill her?" Natsu's eyes was fierce red.

"I didn't kill her," Igneel said, "She was a sacrifice." Igneel said.

"Yeah?" Natsu smiled, "Then, does that mean your training Lucy to be a sacrifice?"

"Sure." Igneel said.

"Why?" Natsu asked, "Your no different from Zeref," Natsu said, "There was a man searching for me, and the 7 prophecy," Natsu said.

"Kazume?" Igneel smiled, "You know who he works under?" Igneel asked.

"So he works for someone?" Natsu asked.

"A guy named Vince," Igneel smiled, "FInd him and tell that dragon slayer that he has been fired, since 14-17 years ago."

"What kind of dragon slayer is he?" Natsu asked with a weak voice.

"The previous fire dragon" Igneel's eyes was fierce as it could be.

"Previous?" Natsu stared at Igneel's eyes.

"What Natsu?" Igneel smiled, "I heard you were trying to find me this whole entire time, but look what you go?" Igneel smiled, "You found me, and not only did you find me, you also found Lucy. Now, your going to find someone who will teach the lesson of you life," Igneel smiled.

"No one never told me about this," Natsu stared.

"Is there a reason why I should tell you?" Igneel smiled, "If I told you, then you would've tried to find him, and you would be dead by now," Igneel smiled.

"Why is a previous dragon slayer still alive?" Natsu asked, "I thought I was the first?"

"I dont know?" Igneel smiled, "Why dont you go ask him." And so from there Igneel had disappeared.

"Your done?" Igneel found Lucy at the tallest building.

"They're all a bunch of fakes," Lucy said, "And besides, I already found the guy you sent me here to find," Lucy said.

"You did didn't you?" Igneel hit Lucy.

"What?" She yelled.

"I had to come all the way over here to save you from an IDIOT!" He yelled, "And I thougt you coul've done it by your self." He said.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, "To think you'd tell him who he was really searching for. What a great father you are to him." Lucy stared at Igneel who turned to the sun.

"My son...will be just fine," Igneel smiled, "Besides, he has my fiercness and power. But he has his father's guts."

"Vince Dragoneel." Lucy whispered, "That would make you Natsu's Grandpa." Lucy joked.

"Shut-up," He smiled for the first. Lucy then stared at how beautiful and handsome a dragon was.

"Who's the mother?" Lucy asked out of curiousity.

"She's someone you maynot want to meet." Igneel closed his eyes, "I didn't approve of her." Igneel said.

"Is she that bad?" Lucy smiled, "Dang." Lucy giggled.

"But...now she's changed," Igneel laughed.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked.

"Someone you'd never expect." Igneel said.

"WHO!" Lucy yelled.

"When the time comes you'd see. She's been here for along time." Igneel said, "Now finish up the mission!"

"Geez." Lucy sighed.

**KINA&GIGI**

"So she left?" Lucy asked Gigi.

"Yeah," Gigi said.

"Where is she going?" Igneel ate the food.

"When she left she said she is going to get stronger," Gigi said.

"Well, she could read partial future," Lucy smiled, "But she aint the carrier," Lucy said.

"Sure." Gigi said, "So ya'll want me? GIgi smiled.

"Wind," Lucy smiled, "You want to teach me?" Lucy asked.

"Your a celestial mage. You can't learn these abilities. You have to be born with them." Gigi said.

"Who says so?" Lucy smiled, "Your connected to Kina's parents." Lucy said.

"WHo says?" Gigi asked.

"She tells prophecy," Lucy smiled, "There aren't much people who can do that these days." Lucy said.

"Let me handle this Lucy," Igneel finished eating, "Lady Gigi, You could help save the world. You interested?"

"There is no such thing as saving the world," Gigi smiled, "No."

"Okay then." He stared at the deserts.

"You can have it!" Lucy sighed pushing it to him and rolling her eyes.

"I guess this trip was for nothing," Lucy said.

"Actually, I dont mind teaching you." Gigi smiled, "For your mother and I have faught."

"Layla?" Lucy asked, "Then may I ask you, do you know my father?"

"Your father?" Gigi smiled.

"Your father...unknown." Gigi whispered.

"Jude Heartifillia?" Lucy asked.

"Girly, that rich bankrupt man ain't your daddy!" She began to talk country.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "I lived with him for part of my life so far." Lucy asked.

"Girly, there are people who you can live with that isn't related to you!" She said, "You got the face and features or Layla. But your attitude is your fathers."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"He's weak, yet strong." Gigi laughed, "But I'm going to die soon anyways," Gigi smiled.

"Is that your prophecy?" Lucy asked.

"No," Gigi smiled, "Dear Lucy, an old lady like me, will die sooner or later."

"But you got to choose to see it through the end!" Lucy yelled, "A life is never to be wasted and thought like that! You have no fate GIGI!" Lucy yelled, "When you have a life use it to your extent!"

"Thats enough Lucy, Lets go," Igneel said.

"Hold on!" Lucy yelled, "Listen Gigi! Do you know what a sacrifice means?" Lucy asked, "That your going to die for something. Okay?" Lucy smiled, "Even though Im going to be a sacrifice, I won't die! I won't let that kill me. For I want to see the world to the end of my life in a hundred years. I refuse to die. The time I will die, is when my happiest moments appears. The time I die is when this legendary world forgets my name! I want to die memorable because if I dont die that way, then I will really die. Im not afraid to die. I'm just afraid to see whats next. But I'm not afraid anymore. I have people waiting for me to COME HOME!" She yelled, "KINA WILL COME BACK!" Gigi's eyes lid up.

"I...can't die," Lucy stared, "This is a war," She calmed down, "I fight, to keep my home. I fight to keep my friends, my family." Lucy said, "My home is my family. I can go every where with them and I'd feel at home."

"She's my life," Gigi cried, "I raised her up when she was just a baby," Gigi cried, "They handed her to me. In a painful way, they cried good bye." Gigi said.

"I wonder how Natsu came here," Lucy said.

"Weird," Igneel said.

"Then she's the girl of the couple?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Gigi said, "Her parents never came back," Gigi said, "I dont even know their names, but Kina knows."

"Great!" Lucy smiled, "SHe will be back Gigi," Lucy smiled, "Be patient, and keep this Yongli peave town in peace for her. SHe can't wait to come back home." Lucy and Igneel walked off.

"Nice speech." Igneel said.

"I know," Lucy smiled fiercly.

IGNEEL's FLASHBACK

"Igneel," There was a shadow of a women standing on the cliff by the moon, "Igneel, you can't think about that. Wasting your life is like going to hell. You shouldn't waste a life so precious as yours," She smiled, "Be lucky you aren't me," She said, "Im living hell, and I can't go back. But I can go forward. I'm not going to die a sacrifice. I'm going to die a hero, and a memorable person." She smiled.

PRESENT

"Igneel," Lucy said, "I know where she's headed." Lucy said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Oh." Was all Igneel said.

_Whats wrong with him?_ Lucy thought.

**3 days later**

"Oh troubler," Lucy said in a cave with rain outside.

"I can't believe were stuck in here," Kina said wet.

"I know!" Lucy yelled, "Geez, I told you so!" Lucy yelled.

"You want to tell me what happen with you and Natsu?" Kina asked.

"Well since Igneel left me here to take care of you," Lucy smiled, "You got to do me a favor before I tell you."

"Sure!" Kina smiled.

"Well...Natsu and I are not couples." Lucy smiled, "We're best friends and partners. We travel together on missions to pay my rent, and he was trying to find his foster father, Igneel. But you see, Natsu was upset for 2 years of not being able to save Lisanna. His childhood friend." As Lucy told Kina her story, Kina began to cry.

"Why are ya'll so lovable?" She hugged Lucy.

"Geez Kina! Your boogers!" Lucy yelled.

"Well you let Natsu put boogers on youtoo!" Kina cried.

"Kina," Lucy sighed, "Listen, being attaached to me, can cause you death or misery," Lucy said.

"But Lucy said, to do what I want to do." Kina smiled, "And I choose to love you and Natsu."

"You know Kina," Lucy smiled, "When we get through this stuck up prophecy," Lucy smiled, "I'll make sure I show you my treasures,"Lucy smiled.

"YOu have treasures?" Kina asked.

"Treasures...that will last forever," Lucy smiled, _Your such a kid Kina. I'll be the happiest girl to have met you. Thank you for not making such a big deal out of things._

"Life," Kina said, "Isn't fair," Kina said to Lucy with those blank eyes of prophecy, "Lucy Heartifillia, your sacrifice will continue. Your life will be destroyed, and your path will be blacked with a whole through the bottom. Going down to the deepest part of hell, you'll find nothing. Whatever your mind puts you through, your only hope is gone. Everything from this point on is gone. Natsu, will only see you as though you are everyone. Being hated by him, and all. Be the one who takes the pain all over again."

"I see," Lucy said, "So its started," Lucy smiled, "Kina, you ready?" Lucy smiled, "Go back to your Gigi, wait till you see the signal." Lucy said.

"Of course," Kina smiled, "Lucy, Make sure you show me the treasure!" Kina smiled.

"Yeah yeah Kina!" Lucy smiled, and walked off from Yongli.

1 day later

Lucy in the middle of the desert.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Lucy turned around and smacked her head onto another person's head.

"OUCH!" Lucy yelled, "That hurted anyway! Well who are you and why are you follwing me?" Lucy asked then laughed, "Wait...obiviously why you're follwing me! Your looking for my BODY!" Lucy yelled.

"Not interested," He said.

"WHAT?" Lucy asked, "how could you not be interested?" Lucy stared at her features.

"Lucy Heartifillia," The man said, "Its me Hibiki." He said.

"Hibiki?" Lucy asked, "What is a blue pegasus doing here?" She asked.

"Well..." He sighed, "I've been searching for you from the past 1 month," He said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Hibiki stared at her, "Mirajane..."

"No...way" Lucy felt the empty whole.

* * *

><p>Dont worry! :)<p>

Got more on the way.

Im sooo sorry for those who wanted to read more.

I've promised there are 4 more coming up this week. :)

School finally ended for me, and finally...COMPUTER WORKS! But...

Dislike? Likes? :)

REVIEW :)


	10. The Birdy

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Lucy asked, "how could you not be interested?" Lucy stared at her features.<p>

"Lucy Heartifillia," The man said, "Its me Hibiki." He said.

"Hibiki?" Lucy asked, "What is a blue pegasus doing here?" She asked.

"Well..." He sighed, "I've been searching for you from the past 1 month," He said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Hibiki stared at her, "Mirajane..."

"No...way" Lucy felt the empty whole.

* * *

><p>MIRAJANE DEAD?<p>

"Your lying?" Lucy stared at Hibiki.

"No lies" Hibiki said, "She's in acoma near the guild. They sent me here to find you. Since its fast to locate you. But seems like you were quite fast," He giggled.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, "But what do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"Mirajane," Hibiki said, "Is stuck," Hibiki said.

"Stuck as in where?" Lucy asked.

MIRAJANE'S BODY

"She doesn't seem well," Laxus smiled, "Just let her be." He smiled.

"Really?" Freed asked worried.

"I said don't worry!" Laxus sighed, "Geez, a mage like a devil can make it through this times!" Laxus kicked them out.

"Laxus." Makarov said, "Son, what do you think we should do?"

"I say, lets build a strong army." Laxus smiled evilly.

"Not about the war, about Mirajane." Makarov said.

"What about her?" He asked.

"SHe could give us a heads up about the war. And she's my fellow kid in this guild!" Makarov yelled.

"Well its up to you." Laxus turned his head, "She's strong enough right?"

"Go in Laxus." Makarov said.

"Where?"

"Go to get that girl out of that misery!" The old man's eyes were those eyes of seriousness, and fierce. He would never give up on his own child.

"Why am I going to do that?" Laxus asked.

"Because," Makarov said, "You know her best." Makarov said, "You found them right?"

"I found them but that doens't mean I know her." Laxus said.

"Stop kidding around Laxus!" Makarov smacked him, "You didn't go to the Raven guild! You stayed!" Makarov smiled, "Bring her back! Do you want to see a future or not?" He yelled.

"Whatever." Laxus stared at Mirajane.

"You won't be out for awhile Laxus." Makarov said.

"I'm not dead," Laxus said.

"Yeah yeah," Makarov smiled staring at his grandson on the next bed beside Mirajane. The connected lining of the electricity appeared as soon as Laxus went into Mirajane's imaginations.

NATSU'S mystery

"Natsu Dragoneel" Kazume said.

"Your here early." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, you know what your aiming for?" Kazume asked.

"DOn't worry," Natsu smiled, "If I could get stronger, I'd do anything, including...if taking the souls means killing, they will be sacrifices." He smiled, "I only need three souls anyways, And they're all at Fairy Tail!" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Master" The guy who attacked Mirajane was injured.

"So, she was cautioned already." The master said.

"Vince-sama." A girl said.

"Meena," VInce said, "Hand Lucy a message for me, and tell her that if she wants to save Mirajane or the other souls takers, then agree to become the birdy." Vince smiled.

"Yes sir." Meena disappeared.

"And you," VInce stared at the injured boy, "Go fix your self up, your heading for dear Erza." He smiled.

"Yes sir." He walked off.

Alone in the dark room Vince smiled.

"Natsu, my dear." Vince smiled, "Seems like your just like a fool, getting yourself into a thing like this," He smiled and sighed, "Just like your mother!" He smiled evilly, "Easy, but strong. You'll end up killing every loved one."

ERZA Titaknight-(EDOLOS)

"Erza" Jellal said.

"What?" She asked standing on the porch of the room.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Get stronger, and fight." She said.

"Who are you fighting?" He asked.

"The lost magic." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Fight." SHe said.

"Why?" He asked.

"To protect my home." She said.

"Are you really fighting the lost magic?" He asked.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Listen Erza, your enemy is not THe lost magic. Your enemy is your home." He said.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him.

"The people you love, the home you love, is your enemy. Fairy Tail is number one in having the most dangerous people." He said, "Not only that, haven't you seen this coming?" He asked, "One by one, Fairy Tail is losing. They're after the S-level mage Erza." He said.

"What do we have that they want?" She asked.

"Power. Magic. You want to know what else?" He asked, "Guts." He smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"I dont know is it?" He smiled.

"All I want to do Jellal, is save him. Save my home, save and protect them all. I can't live with out it. Even if our world will end!" She said with a strong will, "We'll die together, and be reborn together. Go throught the gate of hell or heaven with each other. Holding the rope of Fairy Tail where ever we go." She said.

"Well said." He smiled.

Wendy-(Poly)

"Wendy." Poly called, "Have you searched the spell of Mirajane?"

"Yeah." Wendy said looking at the books surrounding her, "Since Laxus gone in for about 2 weeks already, dont you think that it could be over?" Wendy asked.

"You mean they won?" Poly asked.

"No," Wendy said, "Something like she switched a dream," Wendy was confident in all her work now.

"Like a fake dreams?" Poly asked.

"I dont know?" SHe giggled shyly, "I just wish...I do." SHe sighed, _I wonder how everyone is doing_ she thought, _Im worried._

"Wendy," Poly said, "Your a dragon slayer," She said, "You should watch out for a while, since most of our people are being attacked, you as a dragon slayer could be useful to other guilds. You should be careful." Poly said.

"Yeah," Wendy stared at the sky, "I hope Natsu's alright."

"He'll be back Wendy!" Poly said staring at the hard working Wendy.

LISANNA-(Fairy Tail GUILD)

"Mira-nee," Lisanna sighed sitting in the empty guild.

"Lisanna," Elfman said.

"Elfman," Lisanna said, "You dont need to worry about me! If you need to go train go train!" She smiled.

"Really?" Elfman asked sadly, then said happily, "Then I'll see you later." He ran out.

"Natsu." She whined.

"Lisanna!" Romeo entered, "You shouldn't be like this!" He trained in the room, "You need to get stronger!" He smiled, "Natsu will be back."

"I hope so." Lisanna sighed.

"I wonder when everyone comes back." Romeo said. Lisanna was mopeing around and leaning all over the place.

"LISANNA!" THe old man called her, "Im sending you on a very important mission. I want you to go scout around the neighboors for any sign of Lucy or Hibiki." Makarov said.

"Sure" Lisanna walked off.

"Romeo!" Makarov said, "I need you to get Wendy!" Makarov was getting tired of everything.

"On my way!" He ran.

"How much longer can I take this?" Makarov asked letting tears down, "My childrens are fading away one by one." He had stop drinking beer.

"That much stress?" Lucy stood beside him staring the same way Master was.

"Yeah..." he turned around and walked off. Lucy just stared at him, and then he stopped.

"Lucy?" He stared to look again, but as he turned around she decided to play a joke on him and disappeared behind him so he wont see her.

"Im getting older by the days, seeing Lucy. My dear child." He said as he turned around to see the face of his longing child Lucy. The one he worried for each day. The one who he sent out on the dangerous mission. The one who started this missing piece. Now he could rest in peace knowing that each of his children will be safe for if one is safe, the rest of his childrens are safe.

"Lucy?" He began to hold in the tears but those tears came out anyways.

"Master," Lucy smiled, "Im home for alittle bit." Lucy cried as she hugged him too. As they began to talk little by little about how everyone went their own ways, and then about Mira.

"So, this someone attacked Mirajane knowing that if they collect 3 soul takers, they can gain more strength than usual am I right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." He said, and there was silent, "Where is Hibiki?"

"I told him to go back and rest for he went through alot." Lucy smiled, "Well, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"What can you do?" He asked.

"Well...Im not even sure what she did." Lucy said, "By the looks, she just shut down her system of magic, and her body needs the magic to keep her alive." Lucy said.

"So you've known this." Poly entered, "I came here to see how the 3 of ya'll were doing but it looks like 4." SHe stared.

"Scary." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, explain further and how deep is their dreams?" Poly asked.

"Its not dreams." Lucy said, "They really are fighting. Its a physical thing you put yourself into. Mirajane set a seal for her soul knowing that people will come get it at some point. Her Satan Soul will take away her life if she doesn't fight. Mirajane sold her life to the Satan. So in order to keep her self alive she must fight. Laxus is probably with her at this point.

"What's happening?" Poly asked.

"I dont know?" Lucy smiled.

"How can she come back?" Makarov asked.

"The Satan Soul and Mirajane are not done talking through the usage yet. Mirajane has to agree on something...and it could cause problems." LUcy said.

"So she has to do this by herself." Makarov said.

"Since Laxus knows how to get into other's minds, he could usually get out, and now he can't get out. That probably means that it has something to do with Laxus." Lucy said, "Its bad that Laxus had gone in there."

"That would be my fault." Makarov said.

"Don't worry." Lucy smiled, "She'd come out safe. But the problem is, the 3 souls." Lucy said, "The Strauss family. They have soul takers." (Mirajane with the Satan Soul. Lisanna with the Animal soul. Elfman with the Beast Soul)

"So we should keep them safe at all times." Poly said.

"If you guys don't mind." Lucy said, "I'd like to check out on my apartment." Lucy smiled, "So..I'll be back." Lucy lied.

"Of course." Makarov seemed alittle bit more in peace.

As Lucy headed out and stared at the town of Magnolia, she stared at the river where she use to walk on the sides of it. She stared at her house which was not there anymore.

"Thats sad." Lucy stared at the big mansions being built together so close, "Its a horrible peace of material." Lucy sighed and looking behind her, she saw Lisanna still mopeing around.

"Lisanna?" Lucy stared, "What is she doing out here?" Lucy stared and walked right in front of her.

"Sorry," Lisanna walked aside from her.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked, "Whats wrong with you?" Lucy asked. As Lisanna looked up, she saw that Natsu went to go chase and could not find. She stared at his scarf being her belt.

"That scarf?" Lisanna stared.

"Oh," Lucy blushed not because of Natsu's love, but because she was scared to know what Lisanna would say. Lucy didn't want to start anything bad.

"Lucy, How's Natsu? Did you see him?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah.." Lucy stared, "But, he seems ok." Lucy flashback to see natsu crying.

"Thank-god!" Lisanna sighed, "What are you doing back in town?" Lisanna asked.

"You do know that your sister is in acoma?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I do." Lisanna said uneffected.

"Girl..." Lucy stared, "Your sister could die." Lucy said.

"I know..." Lisanna looked away, "But my sister won't. Because like you say Lucy. Someone won't abandon someone you love so easily." Lisanna said, "Just like Natsu and you." Lucy didn't know what to say anymore.

"Lisanna, your being targetted." Lucy said, "You have the soul."

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"You do?" Lucy asked, "What if I told you that Elfman could be the next one to die?"

"He won't" Was all she said.

"Lisanna" Lucy whispered.

Everything in Lisanna's head was disappearing. It was like she was loosing her mind. She didn't know what to think of anything anymore. and then

"Lets head back to the guild." Lucy said grabbing her arms so tightly. _How could this careless girl be let out so easily? HUH! THis is driving me crazy! _Lucy thought. As they enter the guild there was Meena...

* * *

><p>:)<p>

Dislike? Likes?

Review!~

Please? :)

-YuuriL


	11. Juvia and Gray &The water dragon slayer

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"Girl..." Lucy stared, "Your sister could die." Lucy said.<p>

"I know..." Lisanna looked away, "But my sister won't. Because like you say Lucy. Someone won't abandon someone you love so easily." Lisanna said, "Just like Natsu and you." Lucy didn't know what to say anymore.

"Lisanna, your being targetted." Lucy said, "You have the soul."

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"You do?" Lucy asked, "What if I told you that Elfman could be the next one to die?"

"He won't" Was all she said.

"Lisanna" Lucy whispered.

Everything in Lisanna's head was disappearing. It was like she was loosing her mind. She didn't know what to think of anything anymore. and then...

"Lets head back to the guild." Lucy said grabbing her arms so tightly. _How could this careless girl be let out so easily? HUH! THis is driving me crazy! _Lucy thought. As they enter the guild there was Meena..

* * *

><p>"Meena?" Lucy smiled slyly as if she wanted a fight.<p>

"Chill Lucy!" Meena said, "He left a messagel; agree to become the birdy."

"Birdy...?" Lisanna asked.

"I see." Lucy smiled, "So ya'll was the one. Make sure he gets my message," Lucy smiled, "Triple the bargin, and I will." She smiled.

"I'll be the birdy!" Lisanna said carlessly.

"What?" Meena stared and laughed, "Isn't that the soul?"

"No!" Lucy lied.

"YES!" Lisanna faught back.

"Lisanna?" Lucy yelled, "DO you want to die?"

"I WONT DIE?" She yelled, "WHY WONT ANYONE BELIEVE ME?" SHe asked.

"Because your weak Lisanna." Meena smiled, "I'll see you later Lucy. And when I say later, it means later." She smiled disappearing.

"Looks like you just became the birdy in the cage LISANNA?" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy," Lisanna smiled sadly, "I can do this. Can you believe me?" Lisanna asked.

"I believe you Lisanna." Lucy said, "But something will happen that will catch you off gaurd!" Lucy said.

"Then watch my back Lucy!" Lisanna smiled, "I want to be this birdy!"

"How can you be the birdy if they want your soul? You'll be easily slain." Lucy said.

"YOu really think so?" Lisanna smiled, "Natsu will come to my rescue."

"Really?" Lucy asked, "Will he really?" Lucy asked, "He didn't come to my." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you are strong enough to protect your self." Lisanna said, "Me? I'm not strong to protect my self but I can protect others. So let me do something while everyone is doing many!" She said.

"Lisanna, your sister will wake up soon. What if your not here by then?" Lucy asked.

"What happen to you?" Lisanna asked, "Be positive Lucy!" Lisanna said, "I will be back because your bringing me back. Right?" She smiled, "Lucy? Be my best friend." Lucy just stared at how big the light showed on Lisanna. The Lisanna we knew was so much matured. She was so much like Mira, and Elf man.

"Now..." Lisanna said, "Lucy, just tell me what you want me to do?" Lisanna asked, "Im not doing this because you want me to. Im doing it because I want to. I'm following your orders because I want to." Lisanna said, "I'll be your birdy," Lisanna smiled, "I need you to free me." Lucy wiped away her teary eyes and then smiled with a positive aura.

"Listen Lisanna, you might get beat up, and abused, but you must endure. You might be spat at but you must endure. If they do anything to your body, I will be there. I promise. You understand?" Lucy smiled, "Dont give any clues. Just go with the flow for I will be watching over you. If they snatch away your soul, I'll get it back for you. Do you understand?" Lucy smiled.

"Of course!" Lisanna smiled.

GRAY & JUVIA-(Prophecy and the Slayer)

"Juvia?" Ultear said, "Are you done?" Juvia was in the bath room taking a shower, a very long shower.

"Hurry up!" Gray yelled angrilly, "Its not like we have all years!" He said sitting down. There was no reply still.

"Hey Juvia?" Ultear asked.

"Do you think she passed out?" Gray asked.

"If she did, you can't go in." Ultear said flirty.

"Why would I?" Gray asked looking away annoyed.

"Huh." Juvia sighed, and as she came out her hair was long to the back of her butt. Gray's eyes was towards her only.

"Juvia you okay?" Ultear asked.

"Was your hair always that long?" Gray asked trying to be tough.

"Yeah..." She said, "Its been about 3 months and a half since the last time I had cut it." She walked passed Ultear and Gray.

"Sassy." Ultear said staring at Gray who was looking somewhere else, "Is something wrong Gray?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, "We've been here so long, but...where is this dragon slayer?" He asked.

"You still don't know?" Ultear asked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Dummy!" Meredy said, "The only water dragon slayer there is, is Juvia's sister." Meredy said.

"Where?" He asked annoyed about to walk off.

"In the mountains." Lyon appeared, "Didn't you know?"

"What?" Gray yelled, "Then what are we waiting for?" Gray yelled.

"Waiting for her to come down." Lyon said, "She comes down from training only when she senses that something down town or in the area is strong."

"So she can't sense that I'm strong?" Gray asked in curious.

"Your weak." Sherry smiled, "Because she knows you can't beat her, she isn't coming down."

"But..." Ultear said, "Juvia could do." Ultear said.

"Why her?" Gray asked.

"Bait." Juvia said bringing her food to her room.

"Juvia, lets talk!" Gray entered her room and shutting the door.

"About what?" Juvia asked.

"What else?" Gray smiled, "Lets go find this slayer!"

"What are we going to do with them?" Lyon asked.

"Let them be." Meredy said, "They need this. Gray is taking it too hard since Juvia's been like this."

"I can't!" Lyon said, "I need to be in ther!" Lyon was about to go in but Sherry gave him a death stare and punched him in the stomach. Her strength has increased since the last couple years.

"Juvia listen, we can get and train faster if that sister of your's come down." Gray said.

"Why do I want her to come down?" Juvia asked.

"Why not?" Gray asked.

"Because your not ready Gray." Juvia said, "You still suck." She ate her bread.

"Suck?" Gray asked and stared at her emotionless face, "Why are you so serious about this war?"

"Because we all could die." Juvia said, "So I got to do my part in fighting, and training." Juvia said.

"Exactly! Thats why we need the slayer!" Gray sighed.

"Listen Gray!" Juvia yelled, "You don't know, what lonley really is alright?" Juvia yelled.

"What does training have to do with lonleyness?" Gray asked.

"Everything." Juvia said still with no emotions.

"Like how?" Gray asked.

"Example I could go walk out and be a lonley person and understand life." Juvia said.

"Keep going?" Gray asked.

"Basically, if you don't even know the nature around you and the nature, how will you be able to do anything against anyone?" Juvia stared at him with eyes of seriousness.

"Juvia." He walked up to her, and grabbed the doll of Gray.

"What are you doing with that?" Juvia asked now kind of worried.

"Juvia," Gray said, "You don't care at all do you? You dont have feelings for me no more?" He asked, "Then why do you still have this doll here?" He asked.

"Its not the time to have love affairs Gray. You should go work on some training." Juvia said.

"So I can throw this away right?" Gray asked.

"Where are you throwing it away too?" Juvia asked trying to hide her emotions.

"Just simply outside in the snow." He smiled, "I guess thats a yes. Either you want this Doll back or you go get that Slayer here." He was being serious. For some reasons his impatience couldn't be patient anymore. His heart wanted to know more than more. He wanted to do more than anyone. He wanted to know more of Juvia. Although he was blinded by this, he didn't know that each time he see's her, he falls for her. Each day and each moment.

"Juvia dont care." Juvia said finally.

"Thats fine then, I'm throwing it outside!" He yelled walking out. As he shut the door with a bang, all Juvia could do was weep.

"This is what you call lonley." Juvia said.

As night came on that mountain, the snow had calmed down a bit. Juvia opened her window and jumped out of the window to go find her doll. As Juvia walked around the house somehow she lost track of the house.

"Juvia isn't coming out still." Meredy said, "Do you think she's upset?"

"Of course not!" Gray said in a casual way, "She doesn't care about anything right now."

"I'm going to check on her." Lyon said.

"You shouldn't do that." Gray said, "She has a killer trap by the door."He lied.

"What a lie." Sherry smiled, "But its true Lyon, you shouldn't go IN!" She stared at him.

"Why not? No one seems like they want to." Lyon said, "But I do." He said. Sherry gave him a sad stare.

"Do what you want." Sherry stood up and walked to her room. In side her heart, she was sinking. She didn't know what to think of herself to fall for someone...for her bestfriend...a childhood friend who cared for nothing but...HIM SELF? She was over whelmed and angry.

"Who cares!" Sherry yelled, "Wells...I think Ima head down town." She said walking out of her room to find that something was wrong in Juvia's room. A chill came from underneath the door.

"Guys!" Sherry yelled. As Meredy, Ultear, Gray, and Lyon came running in, they opened the door to find that Juvia was not there.

"Oh damn it!" Gray yelled.

"This is your fault Gray!" Lyon stared at him. Looking at Gray's face he knew what she was up to.

"Huh." Meredy sighed, "Those love birds just keep chasing each other getting no where." Meredy said.

"Thats sad." Ultear said. Gray then ran out as well.

"Idiots." Sherry said.

"Don't you think we should go find her too?" Lyon asked.

"No." Sherry said meanly, "There's no point. They need to do this and get it over with or it'll effect the training." Sherry walked off.

"Whats up with her?" Lyon asked Meredy and Ultear.

"Obivously." Meredy said. Ultear rolled her eyes. Ultear and Meredy walked to their room(same rooms) and Ultear asked a question that triggered their talk.

"Have you contacted Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"No." Meredy said in bed.

"What about Erza?" Ultear asked.

"No." Meredy said.

"I see..." Ultear stared at the stars, "Its getting darker and darker every day."

"But it won't." Meredy smiled, "Because even if the world ends, Ultear and Meredy will be together forever. Die together, and live together." Meredy fell asleep.

"Silly girl." Ultear smiled, "Dear Ul, mom...I will treasure her as my daughter, and treat her the way you wanted to treat me." Ultear slept through the night.

"That weird Juvia!" Gray held onto the doll in his hands. He then saw an old lady with a latern and blankets over him.

"Son where are you going?" An old lady asked.

"I'm out here finding a friend." He said.

"In this blizzard?" She laughed.

"Why are you in this storm?" Gray asked shirtless.

"Sorry son, but I got my reasons. You want to come to my house? Since you are lost, I'm about to cook dinner for an old friend of mine." The lady smiled scary.

"Ah...no thanks I got to find this person. She's really clueless in this storm." Gray said.

"Are you sure?" She smiled, "My sister was wondering in this storm too. She was crying so if you aren't going to make you decisions soon, I'm going to leave you." She said.

"Wait?" He stared, "She was crying? Perhaps...could that be Juvia?" He asked.

"Wow Gray Fullbuster." She let out a smile, "Took you long enough." The slayer smiled.

"Your the water dragon slayer?" He asked.

"Yeah what of it?" The old lady walked off.

"I didn't think somone like you had lived here for a long time. I know the area so well...but I never saw this place before." Gray stared at the place. It looks like spring, with waters all over the place and sunlight's rays.

"Of course you didn't." The lady said, "UL didn't want to show you a place like this yet."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why should someone at the age of 8 or how ever young you were get involved in a war that started before we already knew it?" She asked, "I'd never let my children do that! But now that we all are into it, we must help each other." She smiled opening the door.

"Oh?" Juvia was cooking, "Prolina your home fast." Juvia stared at Gray.

"Juvia?" Gray smiled shyly.

"Who's this?" Juvia asked pretending that she didn't know him.

"Guess who?" The sister played along.

"An idiot running in the blizard." She replied.

"Right." Prolina replied with an old wrinkly smile.

"Well since were here mind as well train us." Gray asked. Juvia stared at the doll in his hands.

"Idiot." Juvia said.

"Well..."The old lady said, "I refuse to train you both." Prolina said, "I'm just an old lady, with not much skills. The abilities wear off like my life." She said.

"But we came all the way here." Gray said.

"Are you sick?" Juvia asked.

"No I am not!" The old lady smiled.

"I would like to know what kind of reason do you have not to train us? Were trying to save the world..." Gray said.

"Don't you sound weird saying things like save the world?" Prolina asked.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

Juvia speaks:

"Life and nature blends  
>The energy that lends<br>will come only when you feel  
>and believe the deal<br>You can't just take something  
>and not give anything<br>Water and Ice are about calm  
>and they're simular to our palms<br>just in a way  
>both becomes something greater each day<br>When knowing your nature, and weapon  
>you may then feel deepon<br>of the world  
>There's no prize<br>There is just life"

"I understand...some what." Gray said.

"Well, when you give me a good meaning, I'll then train you." She said, "Until then, make sure you do some chores if your staying."

"Chores?" Gray stared at Juvia, "Whats that?"

"You don't know?" Prolina asked.

"Well...Depends in what kind of chores your talking about." He giggled.

"Juvia I want him to start in the basement." She smiled.

"Sure." Juvia leaded him to the deep basement. On the way there he stared at her the entire time.

"So, she's your sister?" He asked.

"Not biological, just a sister love." She said.

"Oh." He replied, "I thought she would be young." He said.

"She is."Juvia said.

"What are you talking about?" He stared at her in a weird way, "She has wrinkles!"

"You got to know your surroundings Gray." She said opening the lights, "this is the basement" She showed him to the most messiest room ever. They're were only dirty old stuff kept there, "Make sure its organized, and make sure its not dusty." She was going to walk off.

"Wait...I have to do this by myself?" He asked.

"Duh?" She stared at him with a statue's face.

"Can...you lend me a hand?" He asked.

"NO!" Prolina's voice echoed the house.

"She's good..." He sighed, "Well...I want training so...HERE I GO!" He began. As Juvia walked up stairs she saw Prolina walking towards a programmed person comming from a paper(kinda like the one in the begining where Mirajane popped up in the paper of the master's meeting). There in the programmed paper, stood Lucy.

"Lucy?" as Juvia llistened to the conversation, she begins to shake.

"Does this means...Lucy...is the enemy?...Wouldn't that include Prolina too?" Juvia stared at her sister who took care of her for so long. Prolina turned into the young lady she is. The spell as an old lady wore off.

"Juvia," Prolina called, "Were you eaves dropping?" Prolina gave a sly smile.

"Huh..." Juvia squeeled and closed her eyes as if she was going to be punished.

* * *

><p>Dislike? Like? :)<p>

**Review** k? :)


	12. Trust with a little kiss

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"She's good..." He sighed, "Well...I want training so...HERE I GO!" He began. As Juvia walked up stairs she saw Prolina walking towards a programmed person comming from a paper(kinda like the one in the begining where Mirajane popped up in the paper of the master's meeting). There in the programmed paper, stood Lucy.<p>

"Lucy?" as Juvia llistened to the conversation, she begins to shake.

"Does this means...Lucy...is the enemy?...Wouldn't that include Prolina too?" Juvia stared at her sister who took care of her for so long. Prolina turned into the young lady she is. The spell as an old lady wore off.

"Juvia," Prolina called, "Were you eaves dropping?" Prolina gave a sly smile.

"Huh..." Juvia squeeled and closed her eyes as if she was going to be punished

* * *

><p><strong>Moments we have at this seconds we spend these long years<strong>

GAJEEL&LEVY

"How long?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"How long of what?" He asked medditating in the restraunt.

"How long do I have to go through this?" She asked.

"Through what?" Gajeel asked.

"I feel like its been 3 years! But more like a couple months only..." Levy said.

"You dont get anywhere through complaining." He said.

"Obviously." Levy sighed.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"We've been repeating the same thing ever since we left Fairy Tail!" Levy complained.

"So?" Gajeel asked.

"I thought...well more like we ARE suppose to go to the Raven Guild?" SHe asked.

"We are." Gajeel said.

"Then when?" She asked.

"Until you trust me enought to go." He said.

"Of course." She said.

"But that doesn't mean you will." Opening his eyes, Gajeel said with his deep loving smile but filled with a confidential in his soul, "I Can Betray you at any moment Levy. It ain't like I will stick with fairy Tail forever." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked curisously, "Your going to betray Fairy Tail either way? Even if you like it or dont?" She asked.

"Thats not what I said." He said, "You're assuming now." He said.

"Why shouldn't I?" SHe asked standing up hitting the table. He just stared away, "Are you saying even if I was dying you'd watch me die? Are you saying that if Fairy Tail is going to be killed that you'd run away?" She was angry, "You mean, all this time...I was trusting an idiot?" She asked then with a smile she said, "But how could I believe this?" She stood looking at the light passing through the lids of the curtains shining on her. He was speechless.

"Gajeel," Levy was begining to mature still, "Do you know?" She sighed, "How many lives we have in our hands that we must protect? Don't you know?" Levy asked, "That all this time, Fairy Tail became a real fairy tale to use kids? Some of us dont have parents or families. Fairy Tail became that. We dont have friends...and Fairy Tail filled that hole for us. People in fairy Tail who were lonely now have someone which is Fairy Tail." She said, "Fairy Tail filled in the gap of our broken heart." She smiled, "And when one person goes missing Gajeel...were not going to let you go. Were going to go with you." She smiled. As she smiled he smiled.

"Shortie." He said, "Have you heard of whats going to happen in the next near future?" He asked not smiling.

"You seem to know." Levy said, "You are a dragon."

"The story doesn't have an happy ending." He said.

"Stories doesn't need an happy ending." Levy said. Those words caught him as well.

"Well." He giggled, "There is more than one prophecy." He said, "There is a saying about each dragon. You know, why there are dragon slayers right?" He asked.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Were dragon slayers..." He said, "We slay our dragons.." He said.

"But your not going to are you? You have a choice." Levy held her book.

"The prophecy for the metalic dragon slayer," Gajeel began, "Is that I will one day slay my very own dragon." He said.

"Do you believe that?" She asked not that shocked.

"Of course I believe it." He said, "Those prophecy has been 100% accurate so far." he said.

"Than," Levy smiled, "Let me tell you whats going to happen." She said, "The future thinks your going to kill him..." She said, "But...nothing like that will happen. Gajeel!' She kicked his chair making him fall out.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"You're too down." She smiled, "You've been training for the pass few months. And so has Lilly." He's so deep into his thoughts that...he's been walking this town for about 2794 times." SHe smiled.

"When? And where?" Gajeel asked, "Why didn't I go train with him?" Gajeel smiled.

"NO!" She pulled him back, "When are we going to RAVEN?" She asked.

"When you trust me enough to where even if I die in front of you...you won't do anything." He smiled, "To where you could read my mind, and I can read yours. We don't need warren for this. We need to do this our self." He said.

"Isn't that going to take years?" She asked.

"Yeah, but...we have years." He said.

"So...what do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't know?" He said, "I thought you were going to think of something." He said as she hitted him again

"There is no point in talking you anyways. I say we go to Raven NOW!" She said.

"The only one who can get in is me." Gajeel smiled, "As the bad guy. forever and always." He giggled evilly.

"I say, we could do more if we finish things faster." Levy smiled, "I know you and trust you enough steelman!" She smiled.

"Whats my favorite food?" He asked.

"Metal?" She asked shyly.

"Nice guess but wrong." He said.

"But you eat something different every day!" She said.

"Well..." He smiled, "If you eat something the same each day, it won't be your favorite anymore." He said.

"When did you start making quotes?" He asked.

"I was born with it." He said teased her with a big smile.

"Whatever." She smiled, "Go train with Lilly!" She smiled.

"I can't." He smiled, "Levy..." He smiled, "You do know...that going to the Raven dark guild will involve in getting physical and mentally hurt right?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She said.

"No you dont." He stared away watching Lilly run by not even saying hi because he was so deep into training.

"What do you mean?" She yelled, "Stop teasin me!" She yelled.

"I'm not." He said staring at her straight in the eyes, "If I kissed you what would you do Short stuff?" He asked she just looked into his eyes.

_He's serious _thought Levy.

"Levy." He began to get serious, "If I were to do things that you may not like..." He smiled, "What would you do?" As he began to walk towards her, she walked backwards as well. Back inside the rented place he had locked the door.

"Gajeel..." She stared at him, "What are you talking about?" SHe asked.

"You know exactly." Gajeel smiled, "No one in Fairy Tail is as smart as you, right shortie?" Gajeel asked. As soon as he said that, she stopped walking back; he then could finally stand in front of her.

"If I was smart..." Levy said, "Why would I be walking backwards?" Levy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel was interest and confused.

"If I was smart...right then...wouldn't I have smiled and said , why don't you try because you wont? Wouldn't I have just let you for I know your not that kind of guy?" She stared into his eyes with a smile again, "We talked alot today." She said.

"We sure did." Gajeel sat back down, "you got me caught off gaurd." Gajeel smiled, "Your quite smart."

"I'm not smart gajeel." She smiled, "Its because I trust and believe in you." She said sitting in the seat beside him, "If I didn't trust you...why would I be here?" She asked.

"Don't lie." He said.

"Hey." She said with a soft smile, "Its you who don't trust your self."

"Maybe." He said, "But I do trust you." He said.

"Then..." Levy said, "Let's get this over with." Levy smiled, "When were done with this war... maybe we could hang out more." She smiled, "There was no prophecy that says you're going to die Gajeel.." He just nodded and bit his lips for he knew that there was more to the prophecy than that.

"Those damn love birds." Lilly smiled sitting at the window, "I know they want to go on a trip with out me." He smiled.

Getting dark, the townsmen and kids played in the streets.

"This town is way too... peaceful." Jet said.

"It doesn't seem right though...we've been here for about 3 months...maybe 4," Droy said, "And they're still acting like they don't know us." He said.

"And you said we've been here for 4 months?" Gajeel said.

"Shouldn't ya'll suspected that along time ago?" Lilly asked.

"So ya'll knew?" Droy asked.

"Who knows." Gajeel said, "Levy...I'm leaving things up to you." Gajeel said, "Good luck guys." Gajeel smiled.

"Be careful." Levy smiled.

"Yeah." He walked off.

"Whats going on?" Jet asked.

"Be on gaurd at all times." Lilly began.

"Of course." Droy smiled, "We'll protect our Levy as well."

An hour later nothing has happened yet.

"Whats going on?" Levy asked Lilly.

"I'm not sure." Lilly said, "I need to concetrate." Lilly said.

"Could it be that he got caught from the inside?" Droy was calming down looking at the flower in the pot.

"Possibilities." Lilly stared at his facial reactions, "Droy, what happened to you hand?" Lilly asked.

"Oh...it was a scratch when I got caught with the bag of oranges." He said sighing.

"Really?" Levy said, "I'm tired Lilly. I'm going to sleep." She was knocked out.

Another hour later

"Lilly don't you think you've been a good kitty so far?" Jet smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked staring at them 2. Then they really quickly cut off Lilly's arms. All you could hear was his screams of horror.

NATSU preview of next chapter

"Seems like we meet every where we go?" Natsu stared at Lucy's eyes as he entered Fairy Tail.

"Natsu?" She stared at his eyes, then smiled, "I didn't think you'd actually turn against Fairy tail though." She smiled, "Surprisingly."

"NATSU!" Lisanna hugged him.

"Lisanna." Natsu hugged her back.

"Lisanna, do you really like a guy who's hunting you down?" Lucy sat down in her chair, "Where's the guy who led you here?"

"Why would I need someone to lead me here?" Natsu smiled, "It's so empty in here...I was actually waiting for a big argument." He smiled.

"Don't you mean the opposite?" Lucy smiled, "You're so scared right now, I can see it in your eyes boy." She smiled.

"Lisanna." Natsu then gave a kiss to Lisanna there in front of Lucy.

Lucy felt her heart drop as he kiss her passionatly.

"Bastard." Lucy stared away.

_It's bad to turn your back Lucy. Makes you look like a fool _Natsu laughed in his thoughts as he kissed his childhood friend.

* * *

><p>Dislike?<p>

Likes?

Review :) I'll update soon as possible as the party ends


	13. Young wild and freefinally the time

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"Seems like we meet every where we go?" Natsu stared at Lucy's eyes as he entered Fairy Tail.<p>

"Natsu?" She stared at his eyes, then smiled, "I didn't think you'd actually turn against Fairy tail though." She smiled, "Surprisingly."

"NATSU!" Lisanna hugged him.

"Lisanna." Natsu hugged her back.

"Lisanna, do you really like a guy who's hunting you down?" Lucy sat down in her chair, "Where's the guy who led you here?"

"Why would I need someone to lead me here?" Natsu smiled, "It's so empty in here...I was actually waiting for a big argument." He smiled.

"Don't you mean the opposite?" Lucy smiled, "You're so scared right now, I can see it in your eyes boy." She smiled.

"Lisanna." Natsu then gave a kiss to Lisanna there in front of Lucy.

Lucy felt her heart drop as he kiss her passionatly.

"Bastard." Lucy stared away.

_It's bad to turn your back Lucy. Makes you look like a fool _Natsu laughed in his thoughts as he kissed his childhood friend.

* * *

><p><strong>The thought that we were meant to be<strong>

The moment for Lucy and Lisanna. Their memories starts rushing back. Lisanna's flashback about the conversations with Natsu. They're childhood memories that's been forgotten alittle bit there. Lucy who's spent alot of memories with Natsu for so many years. They're young and wild and free moments where they would know each other's feelings through tough and strong. Everything was broken. It wasn't just a war between the world. It was now a war between them. Betrayal was what Lucy felt, and nothing could change the fact that even if he was playing around, he kissed her. A kiss means alot to people. Things can't be taken seriously now day. How could you watch the person you love kiss another? Lucy was so upset but she thought strong.

_I can't let something like this get in the way of life right now. It ain't the time Lucy! Something bigger is happening and I'm goin to get distracted! It doesn't matter Lucy! It doesn't matter lucy! _Lucy tried convincing herself by turning her self around but then she Lucy smiled. Natsu who was pained to watch that Lucy didn't stop them. He was pained to find out that she didn't infact really care. He was so mad, and furious.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled with flames, "Turn around! Why are you running away?" He was angry but smiling. Both of their smiles were holding pain.

"What? Running away?" Lucy smiled, "Who's running away?" Lucy punched the grounds making everything shatter, "Get your hands off of her!" Lucy was angery at everything.

"Lisanna." Natsu whispered in her ears, "Listen, you wanted to get married right?"

"Yeah." Lisanna said touching her lips.

"I love you Lisanna, lets get married right here. Lets exchange values. Instead of vows, lets give something more important. I'll trade you my soul, and you give me yours." natsu said.

"Souls?" Lisanna slightly smiled, "Of course." She hugged him tight. Natsu caught off gaurd was hugging her back. Its been along time since he's actually been with her like this. Lisanna whispering in his ears, "Natsu...do you really want my soul that bad?" Lisanna was crying. He couldn't believe she was crying, all those tears all these years she's held back was braught there.

"Lisanna." Natsu was braught back into his senses but some part of him still wants the soul.

"Natsu...if you want my soul...to save the world...take it." Lisanna was crying, "But...don't take my sisters, and brother's soul. I beg of you Natsu..." Lisanna cried.

"You said you wanted to be the BIRDY!" Lucy yelled, "Lisanna!" Lucy yelled, "The hell are you thinking!" Lucy punched Natsu, and grabbing the crying Lisanna Lucy slapped Lisanna.

"Lisanna." Lucy sighed, "Do you know who you are?" Lucy asked. Lisanna didn't answer.

"You're FAIRY TAIL'S LISANNA!" Lucy yelled, "You went missing in Edolos for 2 years...don't go again this time!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy..." Lisanna cried, "I can't do anything to help...I don't know how to get stronger. This is a chance that I can help. Please let me help!" Lisanna yelled.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, "What the hell happened to you!" Lucy took a knife out, "FAIRY TAIL NeEDS YOU! THEY NEED YOUR MOTIVATION! With out any memeber of Fairy Tail WERE NOTHING!" Lucy was pissed.

"Well said." Makarov master said.

"Master." Lucy stared. Natsu just stared away.

"Are you still going to wipe out fairy tail?" Makarov asked, "Because if you take any of us..." He said, "You take all of us with them."

"Master." Guildarts showed up with Cana, "Don't you think this has gone a bit too far?"

"Lucy!" Cana walked up to her but she first helped Lisanna up, "You've been good I see. I'm glad you're ok.' Cana said.

"Of course." Lucy blushed.

"Huh." Loki popped up, "I haven't been used in a while, but...I'm going to join this one Lucy." Lokie stared at Natsu.

"What is wrong with him?" Cana asked.

"Let me handle this." Guildarts smiled.

"GUildarts." Natsu stared with serious eyes.

"Yo Natsu. If your going after Lisanna, that means your going after the 3 souls...you're after the opening of awakening your dragon soul?" Guildarts asked.

"So what if?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu..." Lucy stared at him. The pained that she's putting him through. The pain of actually not being loved by her. The pain of loosing everything. It was like Natsu already knows whats going to happen in the near future. As she studied him, she figured, that he was scared to be alone.

"Guildarts.." Lucy smiled, "Its funny, but I'll handle this."

"Lucy?" Natsu smiled, "Either way, I have fun." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, You will Natsu." Lucy said, "Do you want me alive? Or dead?"

"What are you saying?" Cana asked trying to hold Lucy back.

"Cana!" Lucy stared at Natsu, "Don't worry...I'm not going to die." Lucy smiled.

"Die?" Natsu smiled, "What makes you think your going to die Lucy?" Natus licked his lips.

"Just the fact that." Lucy stared at him and smiled, "I love you Natsu." Lucy disappeared and appeared in front of Natsu.

"Huh." Natsu was going to move back but Lucy was still smiling and she cut her arms with the knife she held in her hands. Loki just looked away.

"Lucy..." Lisanna stopped crying.

"No way..." Cana whispered.

"LUCY!" Natsu held her hands.

"Natsu...I'll see you at the point." She hugged him and faded away.

"Lucy..." Natsu was crying, "What happen old man? Where did she go?" Natsu was crying. Marakov just closed his eyes and walked back into the nurses room.

"Natsu." Lisanna stared at him, "Stop crying...she's fine." Lisanna tried smiling, "She said see you at the point. So...become stronger." Lisanna said. Natsu stared at Lisnna.

"Sorry Lisanna." Natsu sat down, "It wasn't my feelings that made me kiss you." He said.

"No... i knew you weren't seriuos..." She smiled.

"Its not just that.." Natsu said, "I really was going to kill you though." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I know." Lisanna sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry." He cried on her.

"Its alright Natsu. Cry. Cry." Lisanna was smiling sadly but smiling.

"You did good." Igneel said to Lucy who was sleeping at the cave, "Good job for passing. Now I'll handle the rest. Just rest princess." Igneel turned away from Lucy, and disappeared.

"I should've known." Lucy sighed waking up healing the injuries that she wounded on herself, "You were up to something like that...father." Lucy said.

Igneel was out to the raven dark guild, and attacking all of them and taking them hostages, and getting answers from them just like that. He accomplished that easy mission on his own.

"I can't let you go any further to my daughter. Why don't you send a message to Zeref while you're at it?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah sir." Marokov's son the raven's master said.

"Make sure if he plans for a war...lets have our first battle near the summit!" He said disappearing.

"Sorry Natsu...to bring you bad news at this time. I know you've searched for Igneel all this time...even that black mage is your biological father, Igneel raised you. Just don't forget he really loves you as well Natsu. Why do you think he'd train you?" Guildarts said.

"I don't think I can take this any more." Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Cana was down, "For along time I beared the pain of watching my own father play with other childrens in this guild. Wiith out even noticing that I was his daughter. Its alright Natsu. Igneel's really loocking forward to how you've grown."

"I already met him." Natsu said.

"what?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, at Jellal's jail cell and when me and Lucy faught in the peace land." Natsu said.

"He appeared, and protected Lucy." Natsu said.

"Then what now?" Guidlarts asked.

"I'm glad...Igneel I knew that Igneel wasn't my real father..." Natsu said, "I just didn't expect that...Zeref was my father..." Natsu said.

"Listen Natsu there is this seal with in you as Zeref's kid. You must learn to control it, for its the whole thing to why the people are fighting. Zeref's kid is all." Guildarts said.

"What is this 3 soul all about?" Cana asked.

"Its the 3 soul..." Lisanna said, "You need at least the three souls of soul demon users. Those who wants to obtain the next level of their powers must eat the soul. And...unfortunatly, my family are soul users." Lisanna said.

"Why did Natsu come to you guys first?" Cana asked.

"Probably because you guys were the stronest." Natsu said, "My body acted on its own. Ah I remember! There was this guy...Kockroch?" He couldn't remember the name Kazume.

"What does he look like?" Cana asked.

"He was blonde, and one scar on his eyes." Natsu said.

"Ah!" Lisanna remembered seeing someone like that in Edolos, "There was someone like that in Edolos who looks like that. His name was KAzume." Lisanna said.

"Yeah!" NAtsu said, "Him."

"Kazume?" Guildarts asked, "You mean he's alive?" Guildarts asked.

"I guess.." Natsu said.

"He's was my apprentice." Guildarts said.

"What? You had an apprentice?" Cana asked.

"Yeah...for alittle bit in this one town of Sun." Guildarts said.

"What does he want?" Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't know. Guildarts sighed, "DOesn't seem good." Guidarts closed his eyes.

"What do we do?" Natsu asked.

"I know one way for you Natsu." Makarov had a bear in his hand, and he smiled again, "You need Mirajane."

"Mira? Why?" Cana asked.

"RIght now, Lisanna is with her and Laxus, but I'll tell you what Mirajane has that not even Erza could have and overcome." Marakov smiled.

"I really don't need to know what..." Natsu stood, "All I need to know is how will she help me?"

"She has the keys." Marakov said.

"What keys?" Cana asked.

"Keys to the Fairy Tail's power." Guildarts replied, "The thing below us." He pointed, "The gate of Power. Cana took the lost piece of magic that Fairy Tail had during the 7 years we went missing, Fairy Tail Glitter." GUildarts explained, "We still have one weapon left."

"What?" Cana asked.

"It has nothing to do with the Law of Fairy Tail." Makarov said, "MOre like the entire piece."

"I don't need that." Natsu said, "I can't allow my self to become stronger just because of a weapon. I want to become stronger because I can! Not because I've been given!" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Makarov smiled, "I knew you were going to say that," Makarov said, "It isn't that easy." He said, "You'll be in that chain of gates. You want to know where it really leads you?" Makarov, "It'll depend if you get out alive. Big training there. Not only that...you'll meet someone important to you. Your other birth parent."

"You mean my mom?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Makarov stared.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous...?" Cana asked.

"So she's that strong of a person huh?" Natsu smiled.

"There is more than one person you'll meet there." Makarov said, "Its unexpected." Makarov said.

"So I need the keys?" Natsu asked.

"So your finally going to need this key?" Mirajane was being up hold by Lisanna.

"Yo your back." Guildarts said, "Hows the lightning boy?"

"I'm great!" Laxus sat in the furthest seat.

"You both look great." Guildarts smiled.

"Enough TALK!" Natsu smiled, "I need to become stronger! I've been sitting down too much!" Natsu stood up and was prepared for the next step in life. His soul. His heart. He was ready. He now understood Lucy's messages to him.

* * *

><p>Sorry so short.<p>

Review please? :)

Dislike? LIkes?

~YuuriL


	14. Twice the Fairy Tail we are

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"So she's that strong of a person huh?" Natsu smiled.<p>

"There is more than one person you'll meet there." Makarov said, "Its unexpected." Makarov said.

"So I need the keys?" Natsu asked.

"So your finally going to need this key?" Mirajane was being up hold by Lisanna.

"Yo your back." Guildarts said, "Hows the lightning boy?"

"I'm great!" Laxus sat in the furthest seat.

"You both look great." Guildarts smiled.

"Enough TALK!" Natsu smiled, "I need to become stronger! I've been sitting down too much!" Natsu stood up and was prepared for the next step in life. His soul. His heart. He was ready. He now understood Lucy's messages to him.

* * *

><p><strong>When the time comes<strong>

"A promised date..." Gildarts smiled.

"INteresting." Freed entered with his crew along with Elfman.

"SO who needsmy manly soul?" Elfman smiled.

"Ah..." Laxus smiled, "Everyone will gather one by one."

"Its not that time yet." Natsu smiled, "BUt let it be." Natsu smiled, "Fairy Tail is ONE!" Natsu hit LAxus.

"YOU WANT TO GO NATSU!" LAxus through him to the ground.

"AH!" Natsu sighed, "You know..." Natsu sighed, "I really don't care wo my old man is." Natsu said, "As long as I've got Fairy Tail...I'm good." Natsu smiled.

"Well said!" Erza entered.

"Its not time yet." Mirajane smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Because..." Erza smiled looking behind her, "Edolos came along with me."

"WHAT?" Fairy Tail stared.

* * *

><p>Sorry its short cause its a good stopping point:D<p>

Anyways I know things are going and is confusing so ...bare with me a little longer, and any questions you specifically ask I will answer as long as it doesn't ruin the future answersXD

Thank you all who has review=D

Dislike? Likes?

REVIEW=)

Also give me a good name I should name the Red Zeref. Natsu's father? Please? Anyone?


	15. A journey to father

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"A promised date..." Gildarts smiled.<p>

"INteresting." Freed entered with his crew along with Elfman.

"SO who needsmy manly soul?" Elfman smiled.

"Ah..." Laxus smiled, "Everyone will gather one by one."

"Its not that time yet." Natsu smiled, "BUt let it be." Natsu smiled, "Fairy Tail is ONE!" Natsu hit LAxus.

"YOU WANT TO GO NATSU!" LAxus through him to the ground.

"AH!" Natsu sighed, "You know..." Natsu sighed, "I really don't care wo my old man is." Natsu said, "As long as I've got Fairy Tail...I'm good." Natsu smiled.

"Well said!" Erza entered.

"Its not time yet." Mirajane smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Because..." Erza smiled looking behind her, "Edolos came along with me."

"WHAT?" Fairy Tail stared.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The Journey to Father

"GREAT!" Natsu yelled, "NOW FAIRY TAIL IS TWICE AS LARGE!" Natsu smiled.

"A endless boundary." Makarov smiled, "Things are going our way for now. I'm just worried about Lucy."

"She'll be okay." Natsu smirked, "She's a fairy Tail members. Enough of this emotional moments guys! We have a world to save!" Natsu stood on the tables, "WE'LL WIN FOR THE WORLD! WE'LL WIN IT FOR THE PEOPLE! We'll WIN THIS..for our comrades, allies, and for our home! FAIRY TAIL!" He pointed to the sky, and by pointing to the sky, the rest of the Edolas guild including those who were there pointed to the skies. A meaning, for top, and the power of feelings.

"Nothing is impossible." Natsu whispered, "We all will make it out." Natsu smirked, "Starting off..." Natsu smirked, "Master...explain me something will you?" Natsu smiled.

"What?" Makarov asked, "Don't tell me...you want to be the one from this guild to versus Lucy?" Master asked.

"No one in the guild will be able to defeat her, except for me." Natsu and his dragon will was conquering the old Natsu back. The Natsu who had the will.

"Then...what are you going to do about it? Your not even in Erza's legue yet." Master said.

"Then...I'll train!" Natsu was serious.

"With who, and what?" Laxus laughed.

"Who else?" Natsu smirked, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN!" Natsu's spirit to fight was back.

"Then.." Erza smiled, "I'll be your first challenge." Erza walked towards Natsu, "Natsu, we may have faught some dragons and failed. But...this time...were not only facing dragons Natsu." Erza sighed, "Were fighting the one man..." Erza stared at Natsu, "You know how we said that...Zeref and some other dark guilds will try to take over?" Erza asked.

"I really don't care." Natsu sighed, "Why don't we just take them all out now?" Natsu asked punching his fists together, "That way we'll take the lead, and I'll get my training done." Natsu smirked.

"No." Master said, "We'll play their rules for right now Natsu. Because...we know these facts..." Master hesitate, and Mira served the Edolas people.

"Hurry up gramps!" Laxus said.

"We know that Lucy is training witht he dragons. We know that Zeref and Jellal are planning an big war somewhere. We also know that hte goverment is deeply involved with this since the begining. Another issue is...we have a certain festival coming up in about a couple of years. About 3 to the most. There will be a competition on who is the strongest for we want to make sure we have our citizens ready. Our leads, and our dis and advantages for the war." He sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

"We have dragons involved." He stated, "You all know how dragons are hard to handle...well were dealing with not only one...but 7. Were also dealing with the Zeref."

"But I thought the dragons are good? Isn't Lucy with them?" Natsu asked.

"They are..." Makarov stared at Erza, "But, the prophecy...has suspected Erza into becoming partial general for Zeref...or Jellal." Makarov stared.

"I understand..." Erza stared with a fierce look, "But Master...you must know that I'll never ever in my life betray Fairy Tail." She lightly smiled but a sad smile combined, "How could...how could...anyone destroy a home they love, with the people they love, with the llife they've started. It'll be like destroying myself." She said. Suddenly Edolas Lucy hugged Erza.

"You know." Edo-Lucy smiled, "There is something...something i've wanted to try since we've got here." Lucy said.

"What?" Erza stared.

"Since Mystogon can't make it because he has to govern the city...I Edo Lucy in charge of Edolos kiddies...I am declaring that I'm General." Lucy smiled.

"WhY?" Edo Levy asked, "WhY CAN'T I? Why do YOU?" Edo Levy asked.

"Because knightwalker left me to finish her job." Edo Lucy said, "And besides, I've got words..." Edo Lucy said, "Were not too sure about everything going on." She stated, "But we're going to search the whole guild for our interests." She smirked, "Besides...we'll be here for awhile."

"That wasn't even impotant." Natsu stated, "Anyways..." Natsu said, "I'd like my training."

"Well...I'm guesssing thats a yes." Edo Lucy started running all over the place along with hte others.

"You will." The master let out a sighed, "Somewhere...I hesitate to take you to." He stared at Natsu, "This is dangerous." Master Makarov said, "I'll be sending you to be apart of your father's clan." Makarov sighed.

"Natsu has a father?" Erza asked.

"Yeah..." Makarov stared at the innocent boy he has known for so long...going to see his dad.

"I really don't care to know who they are." Natsu was serious, "Whether its that man...or whether...my birth mother is dead. I don't care what has happen." Natsu said, "Right now...I must get stronger." He said, "Father and mother relationships...how can I possibly care for that...when I have my family on the line?" Natus let out a smirk.

"Zeref's kid...?" Guildarts smirked, "Don't you think that Zeref's a bit young?" Guildarts asked.

"You're an idiot as a father." Cana smirked, "There are three Zeref's." Cana smiled, "The black, white, and Red. Basically the colors of war. But...Red...the most powerfullest Zeref on Earth ever seen." Cana sighed, "I can't believe you father. Not knowing your history."

"Sorry Cana." He smiled, "But...Natsu, are you prepared to meet that man?" Guildarts smirked.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked.

"Weren't you with a guy named Kazume?" Gildarts asked, "That Kazume dude works for your father. By the way...your father was a previous Zeref. So in this generation there is only 2. His name is-" Gildarts said, "Just so you know what his name is before you jump to any conclusion of calling him anything else." Guildarts said.

"What kind of name is that?" Natus rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna start my journey." Natsu smiled.

"WAIT!" Lisanna said, "Don't you need the keys?"

"Keys?" Natsu stared up, "You mean souls...nah." He smiled, "Were family Lisanna. I need you here with me. A family...I must have each member here.." He smiled, "So stay close Lisanna. You three." He stared at that family, "Mira...Elfman, Lisanna...seems like Fairy Tail have the toughest people." Natsu smirked, "Now...Erza." Natsu stared, "What else do you have to say?" Natsu smiled standing in front of the legendary Titaniam. The scarlet haired woman with amors and a sword.

"Listen kiddo." Erza smiled patting his left shoulder with her right hand, "Come back with a full hands." She smiled showing him a fist, "BEAT US NEXT TIME YOU COME BACK!" She smiled. Natsu then noticed that the legendary top fighters of Fairy Tail were right in front of him. Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and Gildarts. He needed to reach and surpass Gildarts. In order to defeat not only Lucy, but the entire war situation.

"I'm coming back..." He smiled, "WITH FULL GUTS!" He turned around and waved and as they watch the young hero walk off and facing the fears that he has been running away from.

"So he's back to normal is he?" Lisanna smiled, "Good." Lisanna hugged Mirajane, "MIra-nee...what will happen to us?" Lisanna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked, "We must get stronger as well." Mirajane smiled, "How can I protect you if I can't even protect myself?" Mirajane hugged her back.

"Then..." Erza stared at Master, "I assume you've got another mission for me." She smirked

"I do." The master looked serious, "Don't die." The master said giving her a sharp stare.

"I won't." Erza smirked, "I'm not like Laxus." She smiled, "Or Mirajane."

"Insult huh?" MIrajane smiled, "Don't worry, I won't take it personal." Mirajane smiled, "Then...I'm guessing...you guys want to start the mission now?" Mira asked.

"Sooner the better." Erza said.

"Then.." Mirajane smirked, "You have witnesses..." Mirajane stood in front of her little sister, "I'm not sure where Elfman is out there...but I know he's training hard." Mirajane smirked, "Please...get him back home saftly." Mirajane walked holding Lisanna's hands. Erza's evil smiled turned on, and she quickly took out her sword and licked her lips.

"You should've just stayed dead Mirajane!" Erza yelled.

* * *

><p>Its still is confusing.<p>

The next chapter I will answer those who has any questions that don't relate to the following future of the story=)

I hope it isn't getting boring cause...sooon...chemistry will begin to KABOOM :)

Dislike? Likes?

Review? Please?


	16. The spell of a Miracle

**The pain from loving you preview chapter 16**

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked, "We must get stronger as well." Mirajane smiled, "How can I protect you if I can't even protect myself?" Mirajane hugged her back.<p>

"Then..." Erza stared at Master, "I assume you've got another mission for me." She smirked

"I do." The master looked serious, "Don't die." The master said giving her a sharp stare.

"I won't." Erza smirked, "I'm not like Laxus." She smiled, "Or Mirajane."

"Insult huh?" MIrajane smiled, "Don't worry, I won't take it personal." Mirajane smiled, "Then...I'm guessing...you guys want to start the mission now?" Mira asked.

"Sooner the better." Erza said.

"Then.." Mirajane smirked, "You have witnesses..." Mirajane stood in front of her little sister, "I'm not sure where Elfman is out there...but I know he's training hard." Mirajane smirked, "Please...get him back home saftly." Mirajane walked holding Lisanna's hands. Erza's evil smiled turned on, and she quickly took out her sword and licked her lips.

"You should've just stayed dead Mirajane!" Erza yelled.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Killing a fellow member of Fairy Tail Member means death...and Erza, who had killed the mighty Mirajane and her younger sister Lisanna. Walking the road of a criminal now.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go?" Jellal sat on a rock by a store.

"Jellal." She stared then smirked, "I guess I am ready." She smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Did you really kill Mira's family?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah." Erza smirked, "Its just too bad I couldn't get the souls." Erza said, "Makarov was quite strong. Besides, Laxus and Guildarts was there." Erza said.

"I guess." Jellal stared at her, "There's just something about you that...makes you seems different? Was it Mirajane's death that makes you..." He didn't know how to explain the way she was. He could tell that some where inside of her she felt guilt.

"I passed the test Jellal. Now, take me." She slightly smiled, "I want to follow you forever." She walked up to him, "Didn't you promise me that if I kill Mirajane and the souls, you will take me with you?" Erza asked.

"I did." He stared at the weak Erza in front of him, "You've gotten strong Erza. But you haven't killed one last soul." He said.

"I know." Erza said, "I heard he's located in the east with Eva. They're training with the blue pegasus."

"Then, does that mean you're going to kill the whole guild?" Jellal asked.

"That wasn't apart of the job Jellal. Were suppose to only kill the souls." Erza said still with a mighty voice.

"Then..shall we go?" He stood up and walked. Erza followed behind him like a little pet. Erza lightly bit her lips knowingly she had failed to capture Jellal's eyes onto her's.

_'That Erza'_ Jellal smiled, _'It seems like she's up to something? A double spy_?' He thought to himself.

GRAY and JUVIA

"Juvia." Prolina walked up to her, "You do know Lucy right?" She was an old lady who can walk with out cane but still as old as she was, that old lady can still fight.

"Why were you talking to Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Look Juvia." Prolina stared, "I can tell you your prophecy, and another prophecy for Fairy Tail. You want to know?" Prolina sat down.

"Whats the big idea?" Juvia tried acting tough, "You working with Lucy?"

"Lucy..." Prolina sighed, "You do know who her father is?"

"Yeah...Jude?" Juvia asked.

"Wrong." Prolina said, "Lucy is like a spirit. She's not a dragon, nor is she a human. You see...her mother was Layla. Her father, is Igneel." Prolina said, "Igneel and Layla created Lucy."

"What do you mean by create?" Juvia asked.

"I mean...Lucy was created by spirit. She's not a celestial spirit...not like that. But a lived one. She is capable of being a human." Prolina said.

"What does that matter?" Juvia asked, "Lucy is Lucy. I don't care who her parent or what her history is!" Juvia yelled, "What does LUCY WANT WITH YOU?"

"Don't you see Juvia?" Prolina asked, "The world will end...with no one as the winner. There is no more life..no more of this world." Prolina said, "Everything will be destroyed." Prolina sighed, "Lucy contacted me...to tell me, that everything will be resolved in one way."

"What is that?" Gray asked appearing. He was secretly eaves dropping as well.

"Gray." Juvia stared.

"Lucy...her way of wanting to resolve this, is to fight." Prolina smirked, "A selfish way of thinking don't ya?"

"I agree with Lucy." Gray said, "Because...I got words too." He smirked, "I have words...that Lucy and Natsu faught, and that she is making sure we all get stronger. I also got words, that Erza killed Mirajane, and Lisanna." Gray stared at Prolina, "You mind telling me the future we all have?" Gray asked, "I'm not planning to change anything..." Gray sighed, "But I want to know what will happen to fairy tail so I can protect it." He stared into Prolina's eyes.

"Fairy Tail's future...this is the last scene that I seen." She closed her eyes, and her wrinkles appeared, "With in Fairy Tail, the building collapsed, with a pinked hair boy holding onto a broken blonde woman. There layed fairy tail's members all over and scatter among Fairy Tail. The darkness of ones evil. And eyes of a warrior princess piercing through the whole guild. And a dragon, who entirely, rising up along with 6 others. There is no enemy for we all are enemies." She finally opened her eyes.

"Thats Fairy Tail's fate." Juvia replied, "Where is Lucy?"

"She's now located at Igneel's place." Prolina said.

"Your the oldest dragon slayer aren't you?" Gray asked, "What other information can you give us?"

"Your future, Gray." Prolina said, "Someone will counter attack your tactics. So basically whatever you planned on doing, forget it." She stared into his eyes.

"You expect me to sit around waiting for the death of my companions?" He asked.

"Thats not what I mean." Prolina said, "What your fate is destined to be is the empty hero. You won't be there when Fairy Tail dies. You'll be gone." Prolina stared dully into his waverng eyes.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"What I mean is that you don't have a fate." Prolina said, "As soon as I saw you...your eyes hold no future near for you. Since I told you...are you going to kill me?"

"Your saying that he's going to die?" Juvia asked.

"I won't." Gray smirked, "I'm not going to die, nor am I going to kill you."

"You will, son. You will." The old lady sighed trying to convince herself, "accpet death."

"I'm sorry old lady." He stared, "But I have the responsibility to take care of." He smiled walking up to Juvia and pushed Juvia to his sides, "Juvia...and I can fill up half of Fairy Tail's wills!" He smiled, "Water and Ice." He said, "Gives Fairy Tail a total advantage," He said, "Fairy Tail's individual makes ONE. no matter what you say..." He smiled holding onto Juvia's waiste, "Whether its 1+1=1. Or make it 2+1+3+1+1+2+1+7+5=1. Double those people, we stilll have ONE. Because no matter how many people there are," He let out a smirk that made his face and Juvia's face lighten up. His words changed Juvia's perspective on the situation, "NO MATTER HOW MANY ENEMY, AND ALLLIES WE HAVE!" Gray yelled, "FAIRY TAIL WILL ALWAYS BE ONE! How can we not?" He asked lightly, "Everyone is training hard...and Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, NATSU! Because a magic world is filled with too much magic...there is miracles even with out a world filled with magic." He said.

"But Gray..." Juvia was leaking. Her eyes filled with tears, "YOUR GOING TO DIE!" She yelled.

"Who says I WILL DIE?" He yelled, "How many times...have I survived Juvia?" He asked her. The sun rose upon the snowing mountains making light hit upon the windows of the house, and shining it upon Gray's face.

"Whether we die or not. Fairy Tail...will always be filled with us no matter where we are." He said, "Fairy Tail IS the miracle."

"Tell me boy." Prolina said, "what is Fairy Tail to you?"

"Fairy Tail?" Gray asked giving her a stare that was obvious, "Weren't you listening to me?" He yelled out of sarcasim then he smiled, "Fairy Tail...is none other than a home to come to. A place of family. A placce where real Fairy Tail happens." He smiled.

"Juvia..." Prolina lightly closed her eyes, "Did you know...why I've survived for so long?" Prolina closed her eyes.

"Prolina..." Juvia walked up to her and fell to her knees, "Prolina! What are you talking about?" Juvia stared, "You can't possibily leave me?"

"I already told you my fate darling." Prolina lightly held onto Juvia's hair, patting her blue hair, "Juvia...when I see peace...is when I leave. When i can settle for sure. When I know for sure...that my prophecy isn't going to happen...I know for a fact that...maybe...you guys can break that prophecy I gave out. You two...made me see what I wanted to see. Made me hear...what I wanted to hear." She slighly held onto Juvia's hands, "I'm really glad Juvia...that you've finally found a family that loves you for who you are." Prolina smiled.

"WAIT! Why is she leaving?" Gray asked.

"Because..." Juvia was sadden, "Because...the prophecy broke...one of her prophecy just broke." Juvia cried holding onto Prolina's hands, "The Prophecy...of her life..."

"I don't get it.." Gray said.

"I...had a prophecy...that I was going to die by your hands Gray." Prolina smiled, "But now...I'm dying...because..." Prolina held blood in her hands, "Because of miracle. Did you know?" Prolina asked, "That that speech you just made...apparently struck my heart." Prolina smiled, "I was worried about Juvia. And you made me see what a family Fairy Tail is. Because I can see the future...I thought nothing will change...but in my future...I didn't see that you would being saying here to me now." Prolina cried, "Thank you both. For giving me the most wonderful imagination of Fairy Tail. I thought nothing new would ever happen. I didn't know miracle had exsisted. I'm glad...nothing...is impossible." Her voice slowly died down.

"Prolina..." Juvia cried.

"So...in her prophecy...I was the one who killed her. In her future...she didn't see this moment. And having a moment in time that was different from the future...broke her mind." Gray said, "What is wrong with her?" Gray asked, "Why would she kill her self..." Gray asked.

"She set a spell." Juvia said, "A spell that would kill her when she finally accomplish her dreams." Juvia said.

"What was her dreams?" He asked.

"To know miracles exsists." Juvia said, "You proved it to her...that miracles and prophecy can be changed. A spell of miracles..." Juvia cried watching Prolina disappear with the sun light bouncing off the white snow.

Dying because of the spell she set on her self, Prolina passed away with a belief that MAYBE fairy tail can change the prophecy. Although the simple movement of Gray's words inspried her that things that don't exsis DO exsist. Making someone realize what they couldn't see, was an amazing moving moment. The water dragon slayer had then passed away, and left Gray with her last prophecy.

Sitting ontop of the house, Gray stared at the rising sun.

"Gray." Juvia came up onto the top of the house, "What are you thinking?"

"I can't drown myself in the prophecy she told me." He replied laying down.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to get stronger..." He said, "Thats the only way. I have will to fight, and protect. I just need to get stronger."

"She didn't tell you this..." Juvia smiled, "But...she she knew Ul." Juvia smiled, "Ul left her some secret techniques that she never taught you. Also...we could stay here...and figure out her puzzle of succession. She told me, she found a way to use your Ice Shell Technique with out death...and a doublation...onto the Ice shell." Juvia replied.

"I'll take whatever information and surpass hers." Gray said, "Huh...she was the water dragon slayer. They're an ancient time user. I'll just learn what a usual dragon slayer will learn and improve from there." Gray smirked, "I'm asuming you know exactly what to do?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Juvia said, "I can teach you to surpass my sister...and her techniques of the dragon slayers...and their claws." Juvia smiled.

"We don' have time to waste." Gray smiled, "Ice and Water..." Gray said, "We fill...Fairy Tail's ONE."(One means the whole group of Fairy Tail)

* * *

><p>I know things are gettting kind of confusing I think? But hopefully you guys like it.<p>

Like I said, If you guys have any questions or concern just ask.

Next chapter will be mostly about Gajeel and Levy's journey.

-Dislike? Likes?

-REVIEW=D


	17. YOUR CHOICES

Authors/ **YOUR choices**

Sorry Guys:) But this chapter is all based on YOUR thoughts.

I would like to know what would be very exciting for this story.

I want to know YOUR opinion on how things should go, and come to be.

Pick your favorite coulples?

Tell me what you want to happen:D

Ontop of that, review it:D

I would really like to know what YOU guys think so that I have the will to keep a interesting story going.

I would also like to thank everyone who had reviewed, and everyone who has supported this story.

Don't worry new chapter coming soon. ITS THE WEEKEND=D

REVIEW what you like


	18. what is Believing?

Review to chapter 16

Dying because of the spell she set on her self, Prolina passed away with a belief that MAYBE fairy tail can change the prophecy. Although the simple movement of Gray's words inspried her that things that don't exsis DO exsist. Making someone realize what they couldn't see, was an amazing moving moment. The water dragon slayer had then passed away, and left Gray with her last prophecy.

Sitting ontop of the house, Gray stared at the rising sun.

"Gray." Juvia came up onto the top of the house, "What are you thinking?"

"I can't drown myself in the prophecy she told me." He replied laying down.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to get stronger..." He said, "Thats the only way. I have will to fight, and protect. I just need to get stronger."

"She didn't tell you this..." Juvia smiled, "But...she she knew Ul." Juvia smiled, "Ul left her some secret techniques that she never taught you. Also...we could stay here...and figure out her puzzle of succession. She told me, she found a way to use your Ice Shell Technique with out death...and a doublation...onto the Ice shell." Juvia replied.

"I'll take whatever information and surpass hers." Gray said, "Huh...she was the water dragon slayer. They're an ancient time user. I'll just learn what a usual dragon slayer will learn and improve from there." Gray smirked, "I'm asuming you know exactly what to do?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Juvia said, "I can teach you to surpass my sister...and her techniques of the dragon slayers...and their claws." Juvia smiled.

"We don' have time to waste." Gray smiled, "Ice and Water..." Gray said, "We fill...Fairy Tail's ONE."(One means the whole group of Fairy Tail)

* * *

><p>Review to Levy and Gajeel<p>

"Could it be that he got caught from the inside?" Droy was calming down looking at the flower in the pot.

"Possibilities." Lilly stared at his facial reactions, "Droy, what happened to you hand?" Lilly asked.

"Oh...it was a scratch when I got caught with the bag of oranges." He said sighing.

"Really?" Levy said, "I'm tired Lilly. I'm going to sleep." She was knocked out.

Another hour later

"Lilly don't you think you've been a good kitty so far?" Jet smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked staring at them 2. Then they really quickly cut off Lilly's arms. All you could hear was his screams of horror.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Late at night-

"What's all that noise?" Levy walked down stairs to find that Droy and Jet had just cutt off Lilly's arms.

"Lilly!' Levy walked to secure Lilly.

"Hah..." Jet and Droy sighed, "That little cat seemed to have known better." Jet and Droy stared at the false cat who was a fake made out of wood cat.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Levy yelled at the two.

"We suspected him." Jet said, "We thought he was the two face!"

"Is that so?" Levy smirked, "Then...I'll have to cutt of your arms instead as well." Levy smirked, and all of a sudden Lilly came through the windows spilling glass every where.

"Lilly!" Levy smiled, "Took you long." Levy smiled.

"Sorry, had some complications trying to find the two idiots lying around the barn!" Lilly turned into a big cat.

"LEVY!" Droy popped out of the wiindow along with Jet.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Jet said giving Levy a hug.

"Guys!" Levy smirked, "Lets save it for later." She began a research, "This people used false interprets, so...their usual skills are sword fighting. They can turn them self to whoever they want to Lilly. So all you have to do is face their sword skills." Lilly said.

"I obviouosly know that!" Lilly said attacking with his sword. Easily somehow Lilly defeated the two.

"That was too easy." Lilly sighed.

"Or maybe you got too strong." Jet teased.

"Get ready guys...there are more coming." Levy smirked.

"Then...lets get training!" Lilly yelled.

"Yeah!" They yelled. There were not only young mens...but kids and womens attacking.

"Help..." The woman said as she walked to Levy.

"What?" Levy stared at the lady.

"Helpp-" The lady said and as she came closer Levy just stared.

"LEVY!" Lilly protected her as the lady took out her sword. Lilly shed blood all over, "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD LEVY! THIS IS WAR!"

"I'm sorry..." Levy sighed with baggy eyes, "I'm sorry..." Levy sighed, "War..."

Defeating everyone in the silent village, Gajeel appeared.

"Gajeel!" Levy happily walked over to him.

"LEVY!" Droy yelled, "GET AWAY!"

"Gajeel-" Levy stared at his eyes and saw that this was no Gajeel. He began to take out his sword, and carelessly Levy began to run, but had no time. His sword had swung and evenly marked a scar above her head.

"LEVY!" Droy, Lilly, and Jet yelled.

"You okay kiddo?" Gajeel took the rest of the blow on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I came a little too late." He said.

"I'm sorry!" She cried staring at his arm that he had lost.

"You should be worried about your self you know...you got a scar on your head now." He said with a smirk.

"You lost you arms...Gajeel...WHY DID YOU COME BACK!" She yelled, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STICK WITH RAVEN!" SHe yelled, "THAT WAS THE PLAN!"

"Hehe." he laughed, "Levy...I couldn't help but burn down that whole guild. I stabbed it with all the metal I could create..." He sighed, "They weren't much of a talent any ways." He said.

"WE NEEDED THEM FOR INFORMATION!" She yelled.

"Not any more!" Gajeel said standing up looking at the imposterous of him, "Raven Tail will be no more...too bad that son of Master escaped with his little crew..but they will be no more." Gajeel said, "These people...are just from SaborTooth." Gajeel said, "We've stayed here long enough lets leave and report back." Gajeel said.

"Yes..." Levy cried. Gajeel walked up to the imposter.

"Listen kid...if you don't want to die, get out and never come back." Gajeel said. The imposter turned into an eight year old boy who was crying.

"You kill my village!" He yelled.

"Sorry kid." gajeel sighed, "You took my arms." Gajeel smirked, "Get the rest of your family out of here if you don't want to die!" Gajeel yelled with eyes of anger and hatred.

"I CAN"T!" The little boy yelled, "WE'LL die either way! JUST KILL ME!"

"I can't." Gajeel replied and carried Levy, "Lilly, Droy and jet, lets go. We have no more time here!" Gajeel seemed to have something on his his head.

"Whats wrong?" Levy asked as soon as they were in town of Mongolia at night, "Put me down Gajeel..we need to heal your wounds...your bleeding too much." SHe said.

"I'm so fast that we can make it to Fairy Tail in 30 minutes." Gajeel said.

"You just lost your arms dude!" Droy said, "You shouldn't carry her!'

"Should I let her down so you CAN carry her?" Gajeel asked.

"No...thats not what I meant." Droy sighed.

"Seriously Gajeel.." Lilly sighed, "What is really on your mind?"

"I attacked Raven's Guild...cause they planned to kill Levy...and then..." Gajeel sighed, "I heard that Erza killed Mirajane and Lisanna..."

"Erza!" They yelled.

"No way..." They sighed. Reaching Fairy Tail, they noticed that the lights were on, and then coming in, they saw the Edolos crew.

"YO!" Edo-Gajeel smirked as Gajeel entered, "Long time no see other me!"

"What-what are you guys doing here?" Gajeel asked, "Where's master?"

"What happened to YOU!" They yelled. All of a sudden wendy ran to the group that just came through.

"Gajeel! Levy!" Wendy started healing, "Your arms..." Wendy sighed, "We need him to the nurse room!" Laxus carried them both(Gajeel and Levy) To the nurse room.

"What exactly happen Gajeel?" Master asked.

"Some kid chopped off my arm." Gajeel said, "Not a problem...but you should tell me the real problem about Mirajane and Erza. Also...I attacked that Raven guild."

"idiot." Master sighed, "Erza...killed them two." Master smirked.

"You seemed very happy." Gajeel said. In the room was Gajeel, Levy, Master, and Laxus.

"I am." Master smirked, "You Gajeel. I can't give you details on the Strauss family...but I've got news on Natsu."

"Oh Salamander." Gajeel smirked, "How's that boy?" Levy just smiled with them for she knew what believing really means.

Levy POV

When Gajeel told me to believe him...it means to trust him. What trust means is to relax cause...we all have each others back. And right now...Master...isn't worried about his kids...and telling us that Mirajane is dead...Gajeel didn't ask.

Do you know why?

Its because...its because Gajeel believes in Master. Believes that master is really worried about his kids, and that MAYBE Mira is just fine.

We should enjoy our time right now...cause...we could lose something so important. Like Gajeel.

If I loose him...I wouldn't live, even seeing and knowing that he lost his arms, makes me feel...so scared.

Everything about the world of truth...

is nothing but scary.

Were still kids, and yet, were fighting, and training.

But, I'm going to let my self, my soul, every inch in my body of anything, Believe. I'm going to believe in Fairy Tail.

Cause

Believing

IS

Fairy Tail!=)

* * *

><p>Aww...filled me with awe.<p>

Well review :D

I know its confusing but this is a really sweet chapter.

Levy finally realizes what believing really is, and Gajeel loosing his arms, what will he DO?

Review =] Please


	19. The Pain from loving you

Review to chapter 17

Its because...its because Gajeel believes in Master. Believes that master is really worried about his kids, and that MAYBE Mira is just fine.

We should enjoy our time right now...cause...we could lose something so important. Like Gajeel.

If I loose him...I wouldn't live, even seeing and knowing that he lost his arms, makes me feel...so scared.

Everything about the world of truth...

is nothing but scary.

Were still kids, and yet, were fighting, and training.

But, I'm going to let my self, my soul, every inch in my body of anything, Believe. I'm going to believe in Fairy Tail.

Cause

Believing

IS

Fairy Tail!=)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Future Natsu staring down at the world of destruction-(A time shift)

Everything happens for a reason. I Natsu Igneel...have experience it all. War...love...hate...trust...and pain. Nothing in this world will ever be the same again.

Nothing.

Nothing will ever...

Because you and I...will never be together. WE ALL CAN'T EVER BE TOGETHER. Ever.

If one leaves...another will NOT leave.

I'm not saying I'm the only hope. I'm saying...that a sacrifice is not to be needed.

I won't let there be a sacrifice. Just...the thought of the pain of loosing you makes me...suffer.

That pain from loving you...yes...THAT.

And yet...you didn't understand that.

This is a war...that can last how many ever long years. We may not be able to see each other. In fact...a Fairy Tail...is so much different.

Realization to a real and bitter world.

I'll make it better for those who can't stand up for themselves.

Whatever it is in this ugly world. These humans...with NO magic powers. They're to live a life being protected by US the people who HAS magic.

Have you gotten a word I said? Yes...There will be NO MORE. Nothing...that's why Natsu Igneel is here for. I...am he. And as serious as I've turned.

This is the future. The fire, and blood everywhere. The earthquakes and the magic and suffering of everyone's hates.

I started it. No one did. I'll take it all if they can't take this pain. I'll take it away. everything that she's been through. I'll take it all away so that one day...ONE DAY everything can be the same again.

Right now...in this future...all I can see...is my death that awaits...but...how do you expect me to...leave? I'm the only thing left of Fairy Tail. Excluding her.  
>She's lost her heart. And she's lost her soul and her eyes. She's lost everything that I couldn't help protect.<p>

Now in this future...the pain of loosing everything...is so big...so big to destroy one person with out even destroying them.

Right...

"This is the pain I have...or was given from loving you"

* * *

><p>Review I guess?<p>

This is short but giving you heads up on what will or could happen.

your thoughts. letme know


	20. 3 years later

Review to chapter 18

I'll make it better for those who can't stand up for themselves.

Whatever it is in this ugly world. These humans...with NO magic powers. They're to live a life being protected by US the people who HAS magic.

Have you gotten a word I said? Yes...There will be NO MORE. Nothing...that's why Natsu Igneel is here for. I...am he. And as serious as I've turned.

This is the future. The fire, and blood everywhere. The earthquakes and the magic and suffering of everyone's hates.

I started it. No one did. I'll take it all if they can't take this pain. I'll take it away. everything that she's been through. I'll take it all away so that one day...ONE DAY everything can be the same again.

Right now...in this future...all I can see...is my death that awaits...but...how do you expect me to...leave? I'm the only thing left of Fairy Tail. Excluding her. She's lost her heart. And she's lost her soul and her eyes. She's lost everything that I couldn't help protect.

Now in this future...the pain of loosing everything...is so big...so big to destroy one person with out even destroying them.

Right...

"This is the pain I have...or was given from loving you"

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"WOW!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" Kazume asked, "Be more respectful! It's Zeref!" Kazume grabbed Natsu's head and made him bow onto his knee's in front of a man who was sitting down in a dark room.

"Well Well..." The man crossed his legs, "It's been a long time Natsu." He held a cup filled with red wine.

"Whatever." Natsu smirked, "You still look young...for living for 2 generations now." Natsu smirked.

"Of course." The Red Zeref sighed.

"What can I call you?" Natsu stood up looking serious while wiping off dust from his clothes.

"Just R-Z." (SOrry if this is like OCC because...I couldn't figure anything else?) The Red Zeref said.

"I didn't come here to discuss major things. Let's get this on and over with...FATHER." Natsu smirked.

* * *

><p>"What?" the blonde standing over the mountains of Igneel's said, "It's been how long already?"<p>

"About 3 years Lucy." Igneel stood.

"4 more years...no. Another 3 years to go." Lucy smirked, "I wonder how everyone's doing." Lucy smiled, "I'm guessing...now that I've susrpassed all guilds...there's only one more guild that I haven't challenged." Lucy said.

"Yes." Igneel sighed, "Lucy, don't over do anything. Go back, and have fun over the next 3 years." Igneel was serious.

"Yeah." Lucy's back was facing him. "I'm leaving you Igneel. Just like you left Natsu all those years. And...me." Lucy stared, "I never expected for me to be a part of any dragon world. Now...that I am. Everything gets more confussing between me and Natsu." Lucy turned around to face him, "Igneel...I'm glad you came to be apart of my life for the past 3 years. I'm glad that Natsu was your son(Not biological) as well." Lucy walked up to him...the red fearless dragon Igneel, "My mother is proud of you...and as your daughter Igneel...I'm proud to have a fearless father." Lucy tapped his shoulder, "Thank-you. Stay safe." Lucy disappeared.

"Heh." Igneel sighed, "All there's left to do...is kill Zeref's. And the dragons. There are no more dark guilds. It'll be a piece of cake Lucy. I'm more worried about Natsu." Igneel stood on the large mountain and looking up at the clouds.

"The time is near," Igneel turned into the big fearless red dragon, "July 7th...of 7777(A new year not 777 cause...it's in the past) will come in the next 3 years."

* * *

><p>"So?" Natsu stood there in front of the Red Zeref, "I'm guessing I'm ready."<p>

"Your strong enough Natsu." The young man sitting in his chair smirked with blood all over his chair.

"Then." Natsu held his fire ball in his hands, "Bye, Father." Natsu closed his eyes and busted his way out.

"Kazume come here." Red Zeref said.

"Yes...Master." Kazume who was in tears replied.

"I need your body." The red Zeref said.

"No problem." Kazume was totally sucked from The Terrifying old Zeref. Kazume's body became Zeref's.

"I can't die yet." His eyes were red, and filled with a spirit of fire builded from Natsu from the past 3 years.

"My son...looks too much like her." Zeref stared at his home and smiled, "The time is here, the battle that will occur and last for...who knows? July 7th of 7777..."

* * *

><p>"Juvia." Gray yelled.<p>

"Juvia can't help it!" Juvia yelled touching the water ballon she created, "I never got to play with one." She wined.

"JUVIA!" A familiar voice yelled, "It's me!"

"LYON?" Gray yelled.

"Juvia!" Lyon squeezed the girl.

"Geez, save this for later!" Gray pushed Lyon and walked pass him.

"What?" Juvia said.

"Things are getting heated in Magnolia." Gray stared at the aura of each corner. And from each corner, there entered, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray&Juvia.

"Well...Team Natsu's here." Natsu smirked at them but stopped turning his head and looked at his Lucy.

"Long time no see." Natsu set his hand and extended. Erza smirked and set her hands ontop of his hands. Gray and Juvia did the same as well. But staring at Lucy who was hesitating. Natsu smirked and said, "What's wrong? Queen of Celestial?"

"Nothing...King of All." She joked stacking her hands ontop of theirs.

"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGESET TEAM!" It was like old times again...like a memory to be memorized.

* * *

><p>Review.<p>

Sorry for all these short stories right now.

I'm so busy with school-_- trying hard to get this story done=)


	21. The death of FARIY TAIL?

Review to chapter 19

"Well...Team Natsu's here." Natsu smirked at them but stopped turning his head and looked at his Lucy.

"Long time no see." Natsu set his hand and extended. Erza smirked and set her hands ontop of his hands. Gray and Juvia did the same as well. But staring at Lucy who was hesitating. Natsu smirked and said, "What's wrong? Queen of Celestial?"

"Nothing...King of All." She joked stacking her hands ontop of theirs.

"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGESET TEAM!" It was like old times again...like a memory to be memorized.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Who will be the strongest out of us?" Natsu smirked at Lucy.

"Will it always be Erza?" Gray asked.

"Of course." Erza smirked, "But...I don't know this time." Erza sighed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Happy flew to Natsu giving his daddy a big hug.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried, "I missed you so much!"

"I MISS YOU TOO!" Happy cried, "And, LUCY!" Happy hugged Lucy. As Happy cried hugging Lucy, Lucy didn't know what to do...or what to say.

What can she do? Tell them she's sorry...? or...tell them that it'll be ok? no. She don't know. Her heart raced. This is all messed up now. Everything that they enjoyed...will they ever get to do it again?

"Stop worrying." Natsu sat in a corner staring at her.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Stop putting up an act...and stop being someone you're not Lucy." Natsu sighed standing up and walking pass Gray, Juvia and Erza.

"There is no death...no sacrifice...nor will there be...a revolution war...where You're the evil one. Stop being such a weirdo Lucy." He hugged her and Happy.

"Sorry." Lucy hugged them back.

"I can't help it." Erza smirked, "GROUP HUG!" Erza smacked Lucy's and Natsu's face together making their heads bruised.

"I guess ya'll heard I'm a villian now." Erza smirked.

"Well...it's top news for 3 years now." Gray sighed, "How could we not know?"

"Well...then I guess you know the truth?" Erza smirked.

"Know what?" Natsu asked.

"I guess not. Well, let's head to Fairy Tail. I think...something big...is happening."

"Well...obvious..we've been training for 3 years for what?" Gray sighed and stared at Juvia.

"What's up?" Gray asked.

"Nothing." She was serious.

"Wow..." Natsu smirked, "You two are close!"

"Well..being with each other for about 3 years...they probably started dating!" Erza joked. Lucy still hasn't said much.

"Hey." Natsu sighed and grabbed Lucy's hands, "We'll be back later guys, go on with out us." Natsu ran with Lucy.

"Well, I can run with out you!" Lucy sighed.

"I know." Natsu smiled, "But...I just wanted to hold your hand." Sitting at the big tree at Magnolia's park they sat in silence.

"Natsu." Lucy said, "You know..."

"Lucy, let me go first. You shouldn't..." Natsu smiled, "Don't ever leave me again. I can help you more than you think." Natsu sighed, "Stop being selfish...and let me know. I'm your partner."

"Partner..." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled, "Fairy Tail...we're your family. No matter what, home will always be there for you."

"Yeah..I'm sorry." Lucy smiled.

"And...so..." Natsu hugged her, "Lucy, I don't know...but I needed to hug you again." Natsu was secretly crying. All this time...this boy's feelings he held inside. The pain he felt...that pain he felt with out her. When he needed her the most she wasn't there, and now she's here. Lucy smiled and hugged him back with more passion.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Cry." She patted his back and let the boy cry. This wasn't the first time he cried in front of her.

**AT THE GUILD**

**"Where are they?" Master asked**

"They're probably loving each other somewhere." Happy teased.

"Well...we're missing them and one more group." Master said.

"Who?" Cana asked drinking.

"Are we late?" The white haired family was here. WHY? (OBVIOUS^_^)

"No. You're not." Erza hugged Mirajane, "I' glad you're safe."

"Of course Erza." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm glad you all are." Erza smiled at Elfman and Lisanna.

"This is what a man's about!" Elfman smiled.

"Where's Evergreen?" Freed asked.

"She's in safety." Elfman smiled in reassurance.

"Where are they?" Lisanna smiled.

"They wanted a big entrance so they're coming in late." Gajeel walked down the stares.

"LEVY!" Lisanna hugged her, "I haven't seen you in so long! Your hair grown!"

"So did your's." Levy smiled. The blued hair girl's hair had grown, but it wasn't just her hair, but her body too.

"Juvia..." Gajeel patted the water woman's back.

"Gajeel." Juvia mad a weird aura as if she was cautious at all time.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Gray was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You'll see." Juvia was serious.

"Don't worry Gajeel." Gray smiled, "She just need to calm down a little. I'm sorry Juvia." Gray smiled.

"No Gray." Juvia gave him an innocent but serious look, "It's...them." She stared at the door, and there, Natsu entered with Lucy. He kicked the door open.

_And that...was all they needed. _

_This is what the guild needed._

_The smiling faces of the two who were suffering around the situation. _

_The two who were paining, from the situations their parents created._

_And..._

_The guild.._

_Was being there_

_Like a family_

_waiting for their kids to come home_

_Waiting for them two legendary_

_to come home._

_ALL this 3 years... Fairy Tail was broken with confusion. _

_And now it's back. A completion, of a real Fairy Tail._

_"My childrens...I've waited too long." _Master thought, "_All this time...I watched over them. This weak old man can rest with ease. My two kids that...that I love dearly. This Fairy Tail. Will be an eternal happy ending...till death departs us all." _

"LET'S PARTY!" Master yelled.

"Lucy!" Wendy hugged her. That small little girl was still growing but she grew beautiful for a start.

"Wendy." Lucy smiled, "Everyone grew their hairs...except for you and Erza." Lucy smiled touching Wendy's hair.

"Yeah. It was getting in the way." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah." Wendy smiled. AS they all connect all again and caught up with their past, they all enjoyed this. It was like old time.

"Master." Mirajane smiled. Her hair was in a big bun that was beautifully designed, "I hope you've been doing good."

"I have mira." He smiled. He was crying.

"Don't cry master!" Natsu smiled.

"I can't help it!" He wiped it but the tears kept coming. Everyone was crying of joy.

This moments...that will never fade, will live.

"YOU KIDS!" Master stood up raising his hands with that pointer. Their signature move. Laxus smiled in the corner remembering the times that these little kids were just getting in trouble..and now they're getting into a world wide trouble.

_I need to keep this generations going, _Laxus smiled.

"Laxus." MIrajane smiled, "You doing good?"

"Always." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

"IN THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW. This is going to be a tough fight. But we ALL will survive it all. Every single moments and every fights. We'll pass this and go to the next fights. Together as Fairy Tail, we're going to the TOP WHERE A FAMILY SHOULD BE! WHERE FAIRY TAIL IS! And...my kids...listen well." He cried, "YOU BRATZ NEEd to realize...that we are family. We have each other's back." Makarov laughed with tears, "FAIRY TAIL IS YOU HOME! AND...I LOVE YOU GOOD BALLS!" He smiled.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Everyone was hugging on another, and everyone was wiping each other's tears.

"I love you." Gray held Juvia close.

"I know." Juvia sighed.

"What's wrong really Juvia? You were excited about meeting everyone." Gray said.

"Listen Gray." Juvia cupped his cheeks, "I don't know if you see what I see...but..."

"But what?" Gray asked.

"But...everyone has a mark on them." Juvia cried.

"What mark?" He asked.

"The mark of Fairy Tail's DEATH!" Juvia cried on her knees.

"What?" He stared and he finally saw what she saw. The barrier...that Natsu once showed him when they were small. It was that barrier that Lucy had...and it was that barrier...that he hated the sight of. It scared him...and it still does.

Gray held Juvia in his arms and he whispered in her ears.

"Listen Juvia...You're not the only one who's scared." Gray kissed her cheeks.

"Why? Why are they happy?" Juvia asked, "I don't want to loose anyone?"

"Juvia..." He held her hands.

"Love birds." Natsu smiled.

"Juvia!" Lucy smiled.

"Juvia!" Juvia heard her name from everyone.

"Don't worry Juvia!" Lisanna smiled.

"Stop being such an idiot!" Gajeel smirked.

"You're not alone on this. We're all scared to death...but...this means that...we'll all go together. Isn't it much funner that way too?" Gray smiled.

"What?" Natsu smirked, "When You have YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" He smirked standing up on the tables, "THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR!" He smiled.

"Yeah..." Juvia smiled, "Juvia...is OK~" She was back on her feet, and with Gray who was trembling too, hey held hands. And partied that entire night.

There was one thing missing...

one important piece.-where is he? Was he the bad guy? Or good? If he's good why wasn't he there? If he was bad...then...how does it all play to pieces?

* * *

><p>Review^_^<p>

sorry lightning shot the computer!


End file.
